


Something in the blood (and it feels like love)

by tooweird2live



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only a little, Dense Mark Lee, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried to mention more members, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Slow Burn, Some blood but not too much, Vampire Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooweird2live/pseuds/tooweird2live
Summary: If you asked Donghyuck how he became friends with Mark, he'd say it was an accident. If you asked Mark how he became friends with Donghyuck, he'd say it was a coincidence. If you asked Jaemin - or any of their friends, for that matter - he'd say it was the universe's way of bringing destined souls together. Because from how fast they clicked, there is no way Mark and Donghyuck are anything but soulmates.There´s only a little problem: Mark is a vampire and he is in love with his human best friend, Donghyuck. And maybe Mark is not dumb but he sure is dense as fuck. Trouble ensues.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 36
Kudos: 474





	Something in the blood (and it feels like love)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just had this idea about this one scene and ended up making a whole story around it. And we´re deprived of Vampire Mark and I needed it, hehe.
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Just so you know, there will be some implied self-confidence issues but it´s really light, so dw.

If you asked Donghyuck how he became friends with Mark, he'd say it was an accident. If you asked Mark how he became friends with Donghyuck, he'd say it was a coincidence. If you asked Jaemin - or any of their friends, for that matter - he'd say it was the universe's way of bringing destined souls together. Because from how fast they clicked, there is no way Mark and Donghyuck are anything but soulmates.

Mark met Donghyuck during his second year of high-school. He´d just moved to Seoul over the summer and was about to start a new life with his coven. The only problem at that time was that Mark was a tad bit too shy for his own good. Over the summer, he´d only made one friend, Jeno, another vampire around his age – and they became friends because their covens introduced them. Mark was really worried about what would happen to him at school, since Jeno was in a grade below his, and he didn´t think Jeno´s human friends would want to hang out with him. However, Donghyuck proved him wrong.

Mark remembers his first day at school as if it´d just happened yesterday. He remembers wearing a black hoodie, sunglasses and a cap to avoid the sun as much as possible. He also remembers Donghyuck smiling brightly at him and making him feel welcome. He´d helped Mark forget about his nerves. Unlike what Mark had initially thought, Jeno´s friends, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck, actually accepted him quite fast after talking during lunch. They asked him about his life in Vancouver, his likes and dislikes and so on. Of course, Mark told them everything essential about him – except for the small little detail of him being a vampire. And that´s how their friendship first started.

Even if he gets along with all of the boys just fine, Mark has a small (read huge) soft spot for Donghyuck. Yes, Donghyuck is sassy and cunning and bit of a little shit who is a little too brave for his own good. On the surface he basically is the definition of extrovert and confident. Mark, on the other hand, is more reserved, responsible and nerdy (in a cute kind of way, of course). He is smart, funny and easy to tease. Literally the only things they have in common is that they are loud (and handsome) as fuck, love music and absolutely detest bugs. Their deep bond might seem surprising because of how different their personalities are, but it is how it is. They are different sides of the same coin. The sun and the moon, both beautiful in their own way and eternally tied to each other.

Even now, in college, they are still the best of friends. Their dynamics haven´t really changed, except for the fact that now they pay even more attention to each other.

Mark buys food for Hyuck all the time, even if he´s kind of broke. Hyuck scolds Mark for going out without a jacket, even if Mark technically doesn´t need it (because vampires don´t get cold, they´re dead), but Donghyuck doesn't know that. Mark walks with Donghyuck to his classes all the time just to make sure he isn´t late, even if he knows Hyuck is a grown man. Donghyuck keeps Mark company while he studies, even if he gets bored.

They love each other in small ways.

These are the little gestures through which they live, through which they love. Carefully. Subtly. Yearningly. Hidden in the disguise of a close and rather vague friendship. For neither of them knows that their love is corresponded. For neither of them will risk their bond over a confession. For neither of them has the courage to break the stalemate between their loud friendship and quiet love.

And so the struggle remains, inside each of them, as they try to hide their heart. Except that their feelings are painfully obvious for everyone - except themselves.

Donghyuck knows he´s in love with the older boy – that he has loved him for a while now. But he has reasons to believe that Mark is just awfully good and kind to everyone, and doesn't actually like him in the same way. Mark´s motives for not telling Hyuck about his evident more-than-best-friends feelings are more about his own insecurities than his doubts in the human boy. For Mark, it is more about the fact that he hasn’t been completely honest with Hyuck about the being a vampire detail – which is actually pretty important, because it entails a whole list of bullshit that is not attractive at all, in his opinion. Also, even if Hyuck did know, it wouldn´t be exactly safe for him to stay around Mark.

That is why, in the five years they´ve known each other, nothing has changed, outwardly, at least. And it hurts them both more than they care to admit. Especially with the means they have taken in order to remain friends, to set a defined line that will prevent them from going further.

One of said means (and one of the most recent ones), is Mark rejecting any kind of physical contact with Donghyuck. As a vampire, Mark can practically smell the blood in the people around him. Most of the time, it doesn't really affect him, since he feeds on animals´ blood on a regular basis and doesn't crave for human blood. However, there are some people whose scent is just enticing, calls to him, and tempts him to try and bite. Unfortunately for Mark, Donghyuck is one of those people. So, between his craving for a taste of his best friend´s blood and his feelings for him, physical contact is something Mark would rather avoid.

It is hard for him, to push Donghyuck away when he tries to hug him or even tries to poke him. And it hurts him even more when he sees the younger boy´s ache at being pushed away. Mark wishes he could tell him, that he could at least use the vampire excuse so that Hyuck would understand that there´s nothing wrong with him, that this is all Mark´s issue. But he most definitely won´t. Because the only thing harder that telling your best friend you're in love with him is telling the love of your life that you're a vampire (or so he thinks). As romanticized as teenage movies make it look, vampires are still a real danger and quite difficult to handle.

Yes, Mark has superior strength and speed. His senses are heightened, and his reflexes are faster. He should be able to take the place of the superior predator in the food chain. But that doesn't make him confident in himself. On the contrary, it scares him. He´s scared of what he could do if he ever lost control, scared of what his friends would think of him if he told them. Sure, he´d still have Jeno, because he is a vampire himself. But Donghyuck… he doesn’t even want to think of what would happen to him if he lost him.

So, Mark pushes Donghyuck away. He rejects his touch and prays for Hyuck not to say anything about it. But, of course, Donghyuck has never been one to remain quiet when he opposes to something.

The fight bursts out in Mark´s and Jeno´s shared room at the college´s residences. Mark is seated on the small sofa on the living room, typing away in his laptop. Hyuck, as always, is in the room with him, just keeping him company – and teasing him, as per usual.

“You know, sometimes we could actually go out and have fun like college students do,” Donghyuck starts. He is mindlessly drawing patterns on the table with his fingers. “Or go to a party, like the one on Friday…”

“You know I don´t like parties,” Mark answers, his eyes still on the screen of his laptop. “It´s too much drunk, sweaty people, weirdly moving their bodies against each other to the beat of awfully loud and obnoxious music. I don´t really get the appeal,” he reasons.

“Pfff, you say that, but the real reason why you don´t like them is that, unlike me, you´re not hot enough to attract any boys or girls,” Hyuck says with a smug grin and a teasing look in his eyes.

“I _am_ hot!” Mark lets out without thinking. Damn his competitiveness, if he was able to, he´d have blushed. 

“Really now, sweet cheeks? Then show me,” the younger boy says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Mark hides away his face in his hands to cover his embarrassment. “Oh, come on, Markie, don´t be shy!!”

Suddenly, Donghyuck moves from his usual place beside the table and sits beside the older, poking at Mark´s ribs and resting his head on is shoulder – unintentionally displaying his tanned neck. Mark automatically pushes him away, and, in his panic, practically launches himself to the other side of the couch.

“What´s up with you?” Hyuck asks with a frown painting his expression. Mark can hear something akin to anger on his tone.

"Nothing," he answers, trying to be nonchalant about it. It doesn't work though.

"What's up with me then?" Hyuck demands, his chin raised in challenge. His eyes are basically sparking fire.

"Nothing," Mark insists, looking down to the floor. He prays to any deity above so that Hyuck will just let go of the topic. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Did I catch a weird sort of virus? Do I smell bad? Do I look disgusting enough for you to push me away?" Hyuck keeps pressing. With each question his voice losses the strength of anger and becomes smaller with hurt.

"It's not that, Hyuck," Mark practically pleads.

"Then what is it? You've been avoiding my touch like this for months and it's driving me crazy!"

"Just, I just realized I'd rather not engage in physical contact with people, ok?" Mark says, scratching the back of his neck with a hand.

"Jeno touches you though, and so do Jaemin and Renjun,” Donghyuck says accusatorily. “Why can't I then?"

"Just let me be, Hyuck, I swear it's nothing against you," he insists.

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until you tell me the truth, or you come up with a better excuse,” the younger boy says as he stomps his foot on the ground and turns to leave.

"Come on, don't get mad…" Mark pleads as he follows Donghyuck to the door of the dorm.

"Look, if you really don't like being my friend anymore enough to push me away like that, just say it to my face instead of being an asshole and a liar about it," Hyuck says. There is anger in his words, but also pain.

"Hyuck, come back, please."

"The truth, Mark, or I swear I won't talk to you again. If it really is a good reason, then I'll stop touching you, but I want the truth."

Marks ponders for a minute if he should lie to Donghyuck. He knows he won´t be able to get out of this one, though. Hyuck always knows when he´s lying (maybe because he´s a bad liar in general, but whatever). When the younger boy sees him hesitate, he takes a step towards the door. Mark grasps his wrist on reflex and holds him there.

Mark takes a deep breath and just goes for it.

“Look, Hyuck I really don´t wanna scare you but I don’t want you to leave either. But you´ll probably think I´m weird, and maybe leave anyway or maybe not because you´re such a good person even if you´re a high maintenance friend, but I don´t want you to change or anything and-“

“Mark fucking Lee, just spit it out,” Hyuck orders, interrupting Mark´s nervous babbling.

“I´m a vampire.”

Time stops. Hyuck raises a perfectly styled eyebrow at him. Then he scoffs. And Mark is not getting the reaction he thought he´d have.

“Sure thing, Markie,” he retorts. “Now, if you´ll excuse I´ll go do my math homework, because even if you can lie to me, I can´t lie to my math teacher.”

“I´m saying the truth, I swear!” Mark desperately says. “I´ll even swear on Jaemin´s Ryan plushie! You have to believe me.”

“Come back when you have a better excuse,” Hyuck scoffs as he tries to leave.

Mark acts on pure instinct and fear when he pushes the younger against the wall and pins his wrists down to his sides. He presses his face against Hyuck´s neck. He lightly caresses the vein protruding on the boy´s neck with his elongated canines. He can practically hear Hyuck´s blood running in his veins, his heartbeat getting faster and his breaths getting shorter.

And Mark is so, so tempted to just sink his fangs in his friend´s tanned and pretty neck, covered in moles. To taste the blood he´s been craving for all this time. But Hyuck´s voice wakes him from his trance just in time.

“ _Mark_.”

The older boy pulls away as if burned. He takes two steps back. His eyes are unfocused, and his breathing ragged.

Hyuck´s knees buckle, and he slides his back down the will until he´s sitting down. He´s gaping and taking big breaths through his mouth. He looks truly shocked.

“I´m sorry, I´m so sorry, H-Hyuck, sorry, please, I-“

“I´ll admit that was pretty convincing, Markie,” the boy says. There is a hint of a smile playing on his lips when he looks at Mark. He still looks shocked, but not scared.

“So you believe me?” Mark asks, kind of shocked too. He really doesn't know what to think or feel at the moment.

“About you being a vampire? Meh. About you being hot? Yeah, well played, Canada,” Hyuck jokes. Mark groans and covers his face in embarrassment.

He´s actually super relieved that Donghyuck hasn´t run out the door screaming or anything dramatic like that. Him joking is actually quite good sign. But he has to check anyways. However, Donghyuck beats him to it

“So your eyes actually turn red sometimes and it´s not a trick of the light?” he says, squinting his eyes. Mark internally face-palms; he can´t believe he´s lost control of his emotions enough for his eyes to get red that often.

“Yeah…”

“And you wear sunglasses and caps all the time, and hate going outside because of the sun?”

“Yeah…”

“And I guess your obsession with _tomato_ juice is a bitch to hide.”

“Um…yeah,” Mark admits, scratching the back of his neck. He is actually quite surprised of how easily Hyuck linked it all together. He might be a jokester and a mess, but he´s also a genius when he wants to be. And Mark can be quite obvious too, it´s weird that no one has found out yet, honestly.

"Using the classics, typical Mark Lee," the human murmurs under his breath. He probably didn't mean for Mark to hear it, but his heightened senses allowed him to.

"Criticizing me right in front of my face, typical Lee Donghyuck," he answers with a fond tone. Hyuck doesn't seem to hear him though.

"Is it human blood? Like, the thing in the tomato juice box?" He asks, going straight to the point.

"No, just animal blood," Mark answers with a grimace. He is really not comfortable talking about his, erm, diet. Human blood is much tastier than animal blood, but is way more expensive and difficult to get since well, convincing blood banks and all that stuff. He knows his coven could afford the luxury; they could even afford to pay people to let them bite them and drink directly from a warm and nice body.

But Mark is kind of old-fashioned in that way. He doesn't want to drink from just a stranger's blood. He doesn't want to bite just a stranger's neck. Mark remembers being told by his parents about how blood is the source of life and the biting act is a special act of trust. He remembers being told about how vampires in the old times used to drink only from their mates. And he knows that it is sappy, but he doesn't want to bite just anyone. He wants to share that bond with someone special. The only problem is that he's also afraid of hurting said someone special if he loses control. So yeah, Mark drinks animal blood exclusively.

"Huh," is Hyuck's only answer. He seems to be thinking hard about something. Mark takes this as an opportunity to ask to ask the real questions.

"So... we're fine?" He voices nervously.

"Do you still like watermelon slushies, shakes, lollipops and any watermelon related product?" The boy asks, eyeing him up and down as if to check if he's saying the truth.

"Well, duh," Mark answers immediately. 

"Do you eat puppies or kittens?"

"No?" Mark says, confused by the question.

"Are you sure about that?" Hyuck says while squinting his eyes.

"Of course I don't eat puppies or kittens, Hyuck," he affirms with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, then we´re still friends," Hyuck announces. He claps his hands together an gets up, as though he'd solved an important issue.

"You're not... afraid of me?" Mark asks carefully, his heart on the edge.

"I grew up with Jaemin and Jisung, so Satan and Satan's spawn. I know no fear," is the boy's answer. Mark rolls his eyes at that, but can't manage to hide his smile at Hyuck's logic. Even if he doesn't completely agree with Hyuck's fearlessness (cause damn, Mark could be dangerous) he is relieved.

The human goes back to sitting on the couch. He pats the spot beside him, signaling for Mark to come and sit with him. Mark carefully follows suit. He sits beside the human, but makes sure not to touch him.

He feels so relieved about Hyuck not being scared, even if he knows that he shouldn't. Probably the most selfless thing would be to tell Hyuck that he actually should walk away, but Mark doesn't want that. He wants to shelter Hyuck from the monster inside him. So, he promises himself that he won't lose control and scare Donghyuck away. He'll be the best-behaved vampire around (like he's always been, but whatever).

He sits beside Donghyuck.

"Now, that the whole vampire thing has been solved, wanna tell me why you won't let me near you?" The boy asks with a quirked eyebrow. "Cause that was kind of the main point of the last conversation," he says, pretending to be nonchalant by moving his hands around in dramatic gestures.

"Uh, um, yeah," Mark stutters. He licks his lips as a nervous habit and scratches the back of his neck. He decides to just tell part of the truth. "So, I can actually smell your blood? And yeah, that's like, the reason."

"Why? Am I distracting?" Hyuck jokes. He puts one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. He makes kissy sound and bats his eyelashes at Mark. Mark laughs at his antiques to get the attention away from his nerves and how true that distraction thing is. 

"It's, not like t-that," he stumbles out his words.

"Then? You gotta elaborate, Markie," Hyuck pushes. 

"It's like smelling a delicious meal, okay?" He says. He thinks this is the easiest way to explain it. However, he doesn't realize what he implied until he sees Hyuck's smug smirk. "Not like that!!"

"But aren't your fake tomato juices enough to keep you hungry-less so that that doesn't happen?" The boy asks curiously. Mark raises his eyebrows, he´s surprised of how fast the other boy is catching up. He seems genuinely interested in this whole vampire thing. 

"Yeah. But drinking animal blood is like eating a plain salad, while you smell like pizza," he tries to explain. Obviously, he's not making a good job at it. His statement only results in Hyuck bursting in laughs. Mark just sighs and waits for the Earth to swallow him. He's so embarrassed.

Hyuck finally stops laughing at Mark's misery. He swipes fake tears from his eyes dramatically and looks at him in the eye with a serious expression.

"That's seriously the best compliment anyone has given me, like ever."

Mark does his best to hide his embarrassment. However, he ends up smiling. He finds it easier to breathe after telling Hyuck his little (read: actually, pretty important) lie. And he's so, so happy about Hyuck's response.

"Don't let it get to your head," Mark says half-heartedly.

"Sooooo, what are we gonna do about the no touching thingy? I mean, touching you is one of the main ways of teasing you, and you can't have privileges over the guys. I should tease all of you in the same amount," Hyuck says with finality. Mark smiles a bit at his friend's reasoning, shaking his head. Then, he realizes Donghyuck is actually expecting an answer.

"I'm, I don't really know how to solve it…?" Mark admits, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I could ask Taeyong."

"Is he a vampire too?" Hyuck asks excitedly. Mark realizes that he probably shouldn't have said that. But well, the damage is done. Besides he doesn't think Hyuck will tell anyone, so he might as well be honest about the vampire thing now that it's in the open.

"Yeah, he's the head of my coven."

"Coven? Damn, Canada, you've been keeping stuff from me. I need a summary on everything," Hyuck states.

So, of course, Mark enlightens him. And it feels so good to be able to share this with the most important person in his life.

***

True to his word, Mark actually looks for a solution – more like a way so that Hyuck can start touching him again without his instincts telling him to bite him.

So, Mark goes to Taeyong. They talk about it.

“You´re afraid of touching him because his blood smells good?” Taeyong asks, incredulous. Mark shyly nods. “You´re strong-willed, don´t worry so much.”

“Come on, Hyung, help me out,” Mark begs. “I just really care about him.”

“Well, that´s obvious,” Taeyong says, clicking his tongue. “The only thing you can do about it is get used to his scent enough for it to not rile you up.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Maybe you can get him to cover his neck and wrists, that way the scent is a bit diminished. You stay near him, touch him and all that jazz, until you get used to it and it doesn't affect you anymore,” his Hyung suggests.

Mark sights. Well, seems like it´s gonna be a long-ass ride for Mark and his feelings.

Surprisingly, when Mark tells Hyuck to cover up his neck, he complies without questions. Mark notices that the younger boy is actually pretty invested in touching him again. He doesn't know if he should be happy or scared about that. One never truly knows about Hyuck´s intentions or plans until it is too late.

The weather works in their favor. Winter starts and it makes it easier for Donghyuck to constantly wear scarfs and turtlenecks. And, to his surprise, it does help Mark focus. Whenever Hyuck leans on him or stands too close, he doesn't feel overwhelmed by the delicious scent of Hyuck´s blood. The faint and alluring aroma is still there, but it´s not as strong anymore.

Eventually, Mark starts getting used to it. He still notices every time Hyuck walks into a room, and he´s always aware of his scent whenever they are together (all the time). However, he isn´t as freaked out as before. His canines don´t elongate further and he doesn't feel the unstoppable crave to bite and drink.

His feelings, though, are not so simple to sort out. While the touching isn´t such a big problem for his vampire instincts anymore, his undying love for his best friend is a whole different issue. Emotionally speaking, touching still riles him up. It still makes him want to hold Donghyuck in his arms and kiss him and tell their other friends to keep their hands to themselves because Hyuck is his. But, of course, that´s never gonna happen. Mark keeps his feelings contained inside, but touching Donghyuck really, really tempts him to tell.

Nevertheless, Mark never tells. As Taeyong said, he´s strong-willed and really fucking stubborn.

***

Things continue as usual. Routine goes on as always, with the small exception of Donghyuck sticking to covering his neck. Mark slowly lets Donghyuck go back to touching him, getting used to his scent and contact. They hang out, study and have fun and cover up their feelings in the disguise of friendship. Just like always.

They also hang out with their other friends: Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung and Chenle. Basically, the three idiots in love, dumb and dumber. An iconic group, really. And they are noisy and annoying.

“Guys, let´s go skating at the park,” Jisung says while munching on some chips.

“Nah, that´d require moving,” Jaemin answers, taking the bag of chips from Jisung´s hands.

“After all the junk food you ate in the last hour, some exercise would do you good,” Jeno mentions as he walks towards the sofa Jaemin is sitting on.

“Keep interfering with my relationship with junk food, and I´ll break up with you, Jen,” Jaemin sing-songs with a devilish smile on his face.

“Damn. I´m sorry, babe, but Jaemin´s got a point, junk food has and will always be there for us in times of emotional need, you can´t perjure against it,” Renjun says, siding with Jaemin.

“I´m not saying you should leave junk food, I´m just saying you could start a relationship with exercise too!” Jeno exclaims, moving his hands around. Jaemin, Jisung and Donghyuck share a look while they shake their heads.

“Jeno, sweet Jeno, I love you, but I feel like five people in a relationship is a bit too much,” Donghyuck snickers. Jeno slaps his arm playfully and the rest of the boys burst in laughs.

“Back to the topic, let´s go skate at the park!” Jisung says again. The other boys sight in unison and pretend to be annoyed at the suggestion. But they are all happy to comply with the wishes of their youngest. However, when Hyuck glances over to Mark, he notices that the vampire looks a bit conflicted.

Donghyuck sends Mark a worried look. The older boy just scratches the back of his neck and shakes his head. His lips are set in a tight line. Hyuck frowns slightly until he connects the dots. Park means sun and Mark is a vampire. _Oh_.

“Hey, guys,” Donghyuck starts. “I don´t feel like going under the burning sun at this time of the day, how about we go ice-skating instead? That way we avoid going outside and enjoy the winter vibe.”

“The first good idea that´s come out of your mouth,” Renjun comments as he gets up from the couch.

“Ice-skating! Yeah!” Chenle screams in a high voice.

“Let´s get it!” Hyuck exclaims, throwing a million-kilowatt smile at Mark´s direction. Mark returns the smile, knowing exactly why Hyuck suggested that. His heart threatens to fall out of his chest in gratitude to the younger boy. He really couldn´t have fallen in love with a better person; Donghyuck is kind, intelligent and extremely cunning. He really does turn the world around without anyone noticing.

They all head out. As Donghyuck is about to go through the door, Mark reaches out to him.

“Thanks, Hyuck,” he whispers as he hesitantly drags his finger down the younger boy´s arm. Hyuck looks at him with a soft smile and a special glint in his eyes, but Mark can´t figure out what it is. He decides not to overthink it and just trust the human´s soft and fond smile. Of course, Mark´s heart flutters at the action. Hyuck opens his mouth to answer back but Jeno interrupts their little moment.

“Hey, Mark Hyung!” he says as he grabs Mark´s arm and pulls him back. “Can I talk to you really quick?”

“Yeah, sure,” Mark answers. Hyuck keeps walking and catches up with the other boys. Mark looks questioningly at Jeno. “What´s up?”

“You told him, right?” he asks. Mark nods. “That´s good. Congrats, man.”

“Thanks,” he answers as he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

“So, you let one secret out, are you finally gonna tell him the other one?” Jeno questions. Mark groans. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to tell Jeno about his not-so-little crush on his best friend, but he needed someone to talk to and he assumed Jeno would understand since he´s a vampire too. Unfortunately for him, things don´t always go his way.

“No, and it´s not happening.”

“Why, though? You told him, and he´s still here,” Jeno reasons.

“Just leave it,” Mark says. Jeno huffs, but does as told, they exit the dorm and follow the rest of the boys.

Here´s the thing. Jeno is a vampire, but he´s not quite like Mark. There are different types of vampires; they all share the same essential characteristics, but strength, senses and the need for blood can vary. The most important differentiation between vampires is between the ones turned and the ones born. Turned vampires keep some of their human characteristics, so they tend to be more similar to humans. On the other hand, born vampires usually come from ancient families that have been brewing power through their blood for centuries, so they are more on the monstrous side of it. Born vampires are faster, stronger, better, but they also need more blood to feed all that power. Jeno was turned when he was younger, to save himself from a mortal illness. Mark is a born vampire. And that only means that he´s more dangerous, more instinct-based and, therefore, more scared of hurting his loved ones.

So, Jeno, as a turned vampire, can basically date Jaemin and Renjun without really changing the dynamics due to his nature (or telling them that he´s a vampire, but that´s an issue for some other day). But it wouldn´t be so easy for Mark to date human. For one, his instincts are stronger, and then there´s the fact that he´s way more sensitive to sunlight than turned vampires, so he can´t go to usual date spots either; he would be holding Donghyuck back on how much someone else could love him, even if he hates the thought of Hyuck with someone else. Donghyuck deserves more than that, more than him.

***

Despite all the shitty feelings stage he´s going through, Mark continues normally with his life. And, as bad as he feels, he can´t ruin his studies over it. So, he keeps studying. When Hyuck actually lets him concentrate.

As mentioned before, Mark and Donghyuck spend most of their time together despite their differences. This means that they still hang out almost daily, even if their careers are in completely different areas. Although they can´t really help each other out, they still get together to “study” (which is more like each one doing their thing while enjoying the other’s company). The only problem is when one of them gets bored.

“I´m hungry, buy me food,” Donghyuck whines. He´s got a pout on his pretty lips and is looking up to Mark with big, puppy eyes. Mark tries to ignore him.

“Buy your own food or something,” Mark says, pretending to read his book.

“You´re being mean,” Hyuck says, his pout more pronounced.

“You like it.”

“I like it more when you give me what I want.”

“Feisty, aren´t we?” Mark says with a smirk. He finally looks up, only to find Donghyuck already looking challengingly at him.

“Hungry, too. So, are you coming with me to eat, or do I have to do everything myself?” he says as he quirks and eyebrow.

“Tsk, tsk. Give me two minutes,” Mark gives in, finally smiling. Hyuck whines loudly and smacks his head against the table in fake desperation. “Stop being dramatic, and I´ll buy dessert for you.”

“I´ll hold you to that.”

Mark hurries up, and packs up his stuff. Donghyuck lets out a little squeal of excitement at the thought of getting food. Mark smiles at the cute action. And when Hyuck catches his eye, he actually lets out a giggle (cause he´s Mark Lee and he giggles at literary anything – and he is in love, but no one needs to know).

“What you laughing at, Canada?” Donghyuck asks, following Mark as he rounds his dorm looking for his keys.

“You´re just cute,” Mark lets out between giggles. It seems like his brain stopped getting air when he started laughing, cause he wasn´t supposed to say that. However, Hyuck gets so red at the comment, he doesn't really regret it.

“Yah, Markie, stop bullshitting me and get me food!” Donghyuck screeches, trying to draw attention away from his blushing cheeks. Mark thinks he looks pretty like this – well, he thinks Hyuck always look pretty – but he looks especially good this way.

“If you move faster, you´ll get food faster” Mark jokes. Hyuck´s eyes light up with mischief and Mark realizes his mistake. He´s in deep shit. And he´s gonna get in trouble, because, whatever Hyuck is planning, he´s obviously gonna say yes. Let´s face it, you can´t say no to Lee Donghyuck unless you´re soulless – or Renjun, but´s more or less the same thing.

“So, Markus, you never told me the extent of your supernatural abilities, but I´ve watched lots of movies – don´t make that face at me, young man,” Donghyuck says when he sees Mark cringing at the mention of popular vampire culture. “Back to the point, do you have like, super speed?”

“Yeah…?” Mark answers. Donghyuck punches the air in excitement.

“Wanna give me a super-fast piggyback ride to the food court, then?” Hyuck suggests. Mark groans. He shouldn´t have said that. Now he´s going to be exploited by his best friend (not that he´s against it).

“We really shouldn´t, someone might notice,” Mark tries to argue.

“It´s 1 am, there´s no one at this time,” Hyuck counters. Then he whines: “Come _on_ , what is the purpose of having amazing abilities if you can´t use them to impress?”

“A-Are you impressed by my abilities?” Mark lets out in an undignified screech. The thought of impressing Hyuck makes his heart go a little faster and fills him with false hope.

“I have no elements to judge, based on the fact that you haven´t showed me,” Hyuck answers. The corner of his mouth s turned upwards, like he knows he´s won. And he has, because Mark never backs down from a challenge.

So, as the stubborn and competitive boy he is, Mark suddenly passes an arm behind Donghyuck´s knees and the other one behind his back – and lifts him bridal style. It is not matter of wanting to show off, it is a matter or logistics; if it was a piggy-back ride, Donghyuck´s legs could collide with Mark´s and that´d be a disaster at that speed (or so he tells himself). Hyuck lets out a surprised squeak at the action.

“Mark, w-what-!”

And Mark takes off.

They get to the convenience store in no time.

Mark puts Donghyuck down. He watches the younger´s ruffled, light brown hair and wide eyes, his mouth hanging a bit open. Maybe he exaggerated a little with the speed.

“Hyuck? Are you okay?” Mark asks, worried because Donghyuck hasn´t said anything since he put him on the ground.

“You…I… How??” the boy mumbles incoherently, pointing at Mark and then at the general direction of Mark´s dorm. A smirk paints itself on Mark´s mouth.

“So, is that fast enough for you, Hyuckie?” he says smugly. This is one of the few times he´s made Donghyuck speechless, and he´s proud of it.

“Okay, okay, I´ll admit that was really fucking fast,” Hyuck says, finally regaining his posture. “But, what truly impressed me was that you could lift me up that easily. You´ve been working out, Canada?” he asks as he places a hand on Mark´s bicep and wiggles his eyebrows.

“I-I always work out,” Mark says, flustered.

“Mmmm, trying to impress someone, Markie?” Donghyuck asks.

“J-Just get your food, come on,” Mark sputters. He ducks his head down to hide his expression and walks towards the entrance of the convenience store. “And, by the way, I win.”

“We weren´t even betting!”

“But I still managed to impress you, right?” he asks, trying to hide the sheepishness in his tone. Donghyuck notices anyway.

“Yeah, you´re pretty impressive, Canada,” he says with a fond look. “But, don´t let it get to your big head. And buy me food.”

Mark laughs and nods. Really, the things he does for this boy.

***

The whole crew is out, having dinner at a cheap hamburger place near campus. They are all talking and eating after a week of studying and Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung practicing for their dance showcase. Mark is having the time of his time, laughing and enjoying with his friends. Donghyuck is sitting beside him, their legs subtly touching under the table.

Suddenly, Donghyuck gasps and takes his hands to his mouth, opening his eyes like plates. Mark raises his eyebrows and asks:

“Everything okay, Hyuck?”

“I totally forgot!!” he says, as he digs into his bag. “Here!” he says as he takes out a blue cap and hands it to Mark. “I found this earlier, and figured it was big enough for that gigantic head of yours,” he mentions with a satisfied smile.

“It´s not that big!” Mark exclaims with a screech, embarrassed.

“It is, Markie poo, sorry for ruining your fantasy,” Hyuck says with mock compassion. “BUT, I found a cap big enough for your head, and it is not black, so you can add one more color to your color spectrum.”

“I think his color spectrum is okay,” Jeno butts in.

“Your opinion in fashion is invalid; your clothes´ color spectrum goes from black to dark black,” Renjun points out.

“It does not!”

“It does,” the rest of the boys answer in unison.

The conversation deviates from there. Everyone being loud and teasing each other.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark says as he pokes the younger´s arm. “Thanks, I like it,” he says with a cute smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes. To his surprise, Donghyuck blushes slightly.

“It´s nothing much, Canada,” he answers, trying to sound nonchalant. “I just know how much you like caps.”

Mark laughs at Hyuck´s attempt to make a thoughtful detail seem effortless.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely.

“Well, we don´t want you to burn your pretty face under the sun, do we?” Hyuck says as he teasingly pats Mark´s cheek. Mark just smiles into the touch and ducks his head at the compliment. If he could blush, he´d do it every time Hyuck speaks to him.

“Do you think they know that we´re still here?” Chenle whisper-yells across the table. That pulls Donghyuck and Mark out of their little bubble. They both pretend that the little moment they had didn´t happen and go on with the conversation.

But Mark notices the pink hue to Donghyuck´s cheeks. He feels his heart beat like it wants to come out of his chest and into the hands of the boy beside him. The boy who takes care of him while pretending not to care. The boy who makes his days better. The beautiful and ever so wonderful boy whom he´s in love with.

The marvelous boy he´ll never be with, because he´s too precious and good to be with a vampire.

The meal goes as usual after that.

***

“Where are you going?” Jeno asks from the sofa as he sees Mark grab his keys from the counter and head to the door. It´s almost ten o´clock on a Tuesday night, it just doesn´t make sense for someone as goody-two-shoes as Mark to go out at this time.

“I´m watching a movie with Donghyuck,” Mark answers, trying to seem nonchalant about it. In reality, his heart is beating like crazy in excitement, and he´s so happy that he´ll be able to spend even more time with Hyuck. The fact that they do this pretty often doesn´t mean he feels any less excited or nervous.

“Really? As in a movie date?” Jeno asks excitedly, his eyes growing into crescents.

“No, it´s just a friends thing,” Mark says with finality. He doesn't know whether he´s trying to convince Jeno or himself. Maybe both. Still, a selfish part of himself wishes it was a date. That way he´d have an excuse to cuddle and kiss Donghyuck, and whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and tell him how much he likes him. Sadly, it´s not happening until he confesses (which is not ever happening), so, tough luck.

“What are you watching?” Jeno asks, attempting to lift up Mark´s mood again.

“One of those psychological thrillers Hyuck loves,” Mark grimaces. The resignation tone in his voice is evident.

“You hate that kind of movies, though,” the younger points out.

“Yeah,” Mark shrugs. “But Hyuck didn´t want to watch it alone and none of you guys agreed, so I said I´d watch it with him.”

“Whipped.”

“Shut up,” is the only thing he can say to defend himself. Because he´s actually pretty whipped for the human boy. He´d do virtually everything for him – even watching horrible, scary thrillers in a Tuesday night.

Jeno just laughs at him, so Mark takes it as his cue to leave. Of course, only after throwing a cushion on Jeno´s way. The little shit deserved it.

Despite how much he complains – and how much he hates psychological thrillers – Mark is glad that Donghyuck asked _him_ to watch the movie with him. Yes, he´ll get less hours of sleep because he has morning classes tomorrow. Yes, his heart is gonna suffer for all the scary stuff in the movie. But he gets to spend time with Donghyuck, while Donghyuck does something he likes. Mark loves the way Donghyuck looks when he´s excited or happy about something (even if it´s a horrible movie). He always talks too much, too fast, and his eyes shine so bright. He smiles a lot too, and giggles, and looks cute. Overall, Mark loves seeing Donghyuck happy, it makes his suffering worth it.

Damn. He really is whipped. But, there´s nothing to do about it. Who wouldn´t be whipped for Lee Donghyuck, after all?

He reaches Hyuck´s dorm. As soon as he knocks, the younger boy opens the door, and pulls him in. As Hyuck´s dorm is a solo room, it is quite small. He literally just has a small kitchen, a desk against the wall, a little sofa, a single bed and a bathroom (with a tub, which is the room´s forte, according to Donghyuck). That´s why they always hang out at Mark´s and Jeno´s dorm, since it is bigger and Jeno is almost all the time over at Jaemin´s or Renjun´s.

Mark notices that Hyuck has everything ready already. He sees a bowl of popcorn and bags with different candies on Hyuck´s bed, as well as his laptop. The younger boy doesn´t waste time, he grabs Mark´s arm and pulls him to sit on the bed. If Mark is completely honest, this bed is too small for two grown up boys, but they find the way to fit, limbs all tangled with each other.

“Thanks for coming, Mark,” Donghyuck says with an uncommonly shy smile before he presses the play and the movie starts.

Mark tries to remain impassive as the movie goes on, but he´s absolutely terrified. He squeaks and lets out little `oh my god!´ s, and tries to look away from the screen as subtly as possible. Naturally, Donghyuck notices.

“Damn, Canada, you´re such a scaredy cat,” Hyuck teases, poking Mark´s cheek. “Is mister Big Vampire scared?” he jokes. Mark huffs in response, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

“Killers are scary and dangerous regardless of the species,” the vampire tries to argue, but the little pout on his lower lip makes it hard to take him seriously. Hyuck laughs softly.

“Just come here, you big baby,” he says as he opens his arms for Mark to fall into. The older boy doesn´t hesitate, awkward feelings be damned, he´s so fucking scared. He lets Hyuck put an arm over his shoulders and buries his face on the human´s chest. Donghyuck only chuckles at his actions, and brings a hand up to card his fingers through the elder’s black locks in a calming manner.

Mark tries to forget the movie as he inhales Hyuck´s wonderful scent and concentrates on the sound of his heartbeat, on the feeling of his chest as it rises and falls with his breaths, on the warmth his body emits. And Mark feels safe. He feels safe and comfortable with Hyuck. When he breathes in, he smells cinnamon and vanilla – so spicy, yet so sweet, just like Hyuck. But what shocks Mark the most about Hyuck´s scent is that it no longer makes the beast inside him want to take and take until all is gone and destroyed. It makes him want to give and care and nurture, because even in his most instinctual self, Mark knows Hyuck smells like home.

And Mark doesn´t trust himself not to ruin that home. He spends the next hour in the human´s gentle hold, grasping onto his fantasy of a normal romantic relationship. But when the movie ends, he still doesn´t say anything about his feelings and just goes back to his own dorm, as usual.

Mark kind of hates that love is so difficult.

***

That night doesn´t outwardly change anything between them. They are still best friends. _Just_ best friends. Best friends who do everything in the same way they did before.

However, the lines are getting _even more_ blurred with every passing day. The limits to what friends can do are not clear at all. If anything, their small displays of affection get even more obvious to everyone around them.

And Mark feels hope – dangerous, undying hope.

Dangerous, because he shouldn´t hope for more than a friendship. It´s about Hyuck´s safety. It is about the complications of being with a vampire, since Hyuck doesn't deserve that. Hyuck doesn´t deserve to be confined to interior dates, when he likes adventures that much; he doesn’t deserve to endure old vampires´ bullshit if he gets into the whole vampire world by dating him; he doesn´t deserve to be bound to a vampire, period. That is, without even considering the threat Mark could pose to Hyuck if he ever lost control, which is not such a convincing excuse anymore, but still something to consider. 

But that hope is undying too, because no matter how hard Mark tries to squish it with risks and probabilities, it still remains. And it emerges again and again, stronger every time Hyuck does barely anything. He can´t help but hope that the human boy returns his feelings.

His hope is so awfully big, he even starts to consider actually confessing – as irrational as it seems; yeah, maybe Jeno´s words are getting to him after all these years. And, he would want to confess in a sappy way, too.

The thing is, his creative writing teacher thought they should experiment a little, write something different from the style they usually showcase. That´s when Mark got the idea: to write a poem. And since he couldn´t find the inspiration (and couldn´t stop thinking about him anyway) he decided he should write about his muse and pour out his feelings.

He hasn´t actually started writing, cause that is the most difficult part of the work, but he already kind of planned what he wants to do. It´s all summarized in a piece of paper on his desk. One he though no one would care about. But Lee Jeno is unpredictable.

And, unfortunately for Mark, Jeno isn´t subtle at all. And he really wants Mark to confess since ages ago. Which is probably the reason why he mentions the homework to their friends. When Donghyuck is there.

“You know, I think Mark Hyung is in love,” Jeno says when their whole group is eating lunch together. All of them have really dramatic reactions to the statement. Mark just groans and smashes his head on the table.

“What?? Our dear, lovely Mark Hyung likes someone?” Chenle asks with fake innocence, cooing at the oldest boy.

“No, Jeno is making stuff up,” Mark tries to deny. But he´s a terrible liar, and everyone in this table knows it.

“He´s writing something and it is really cheesy, you wouldn´t believe it,” Jeno says with a smug grin. Mark sends him a death glare.

“Our Mark is such a charmer, that´s how he got hot friends like us. And…who is the lucky person?” Jaemin asks. All the eyes go back to Mark. The vampire avoids looking at Donghyuck.

“No one, I´m not in love, I just took inspiration from a drama,” he says. Renjun scoffs, Jaemin gives him an unimpressed look, Jisung rolls his eyes at him and Chenle and Jeno just chuckle knowingly. Donghyuck has gone awfully quiet since Jeno brought up the topic.

“Stop reading too much into things, your brains will overheat from the effort,” Renjun butts in when he sees Mark´s internal distress. Mark silently thanks him.

Then, they keep going as usual, and forget the topic. Mark sighs in relief.

***

Mark has all sorts of issues with following his initial plan for the poem. For one, now that he´s not high on coffee anymore, he can think through this idea of confessing. He still wants to do it, but he´s not as uninhibited or fearless as he was before. Just the thought of putting down his feelings on paper, of leaving evidence of what he´s been trying to hide for so long, is difficult for him.

But those are only minor complications. Because, for some reason, Donghyuck decided to start dating again. All of the boys had dated before, in high school, but not since they got into college; Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun settled in their relationship in freshman year, Chenle and Jisung became boyfriends a while ago, too, and Mark and Donghyuck simply didn´t try to date anyone. But, one day, Jaemin came into Jeno´s and Mark´s dorm with surprising news: Donghyuck was going on a date with Ryong Gahyun, resident cute nerd girl at the arts department.

And then he kept on going out on dates with her.

Worse of it is that Mark can clearly see why Donghyuck would date her. She is cute; short black hair, skinny build, small face, pretty smile. She´s smart too, and nice, and funny. She´s _human_ – basically perfect. 

And that´s what Donghyuck deserves; perfect, only the best of the best. And Mark is convinced he doesn´t cover the standards.

So, yeah, of course, that poses another complication for Mark. Writing a confession poem when you´re heartbroken is a bit difficult, you see.

However, Mark knows it is his fault for falling for his best friend.

And it hurts, it hurts to see Donghyuck with someone else. It hurts when he turns down their offers to hang out because he´s spending time with Gahyun. It hurts because he knows he won´t do anything about it – not when Hyuck seems happy dating her.

Mark is hurt and jealous. But he´s so utterly, stupidly in love with Donghyuck, that his friend´s happiness is his number one priority. Even if Mark feels horrible inside, even if he suffers for his love, he still wants Hyuck to enjoy himself and laugh and smile and share something special with someone – even if it´s not him.

Maybe it seems pathetic. Whipped, definitely. But Mark can´t help it.

Fuck, he even congratulated Donghyuck about Gahyun. He even smiled and was kind to the girl. He even made it seem like it didn´t affect him all that much.

And well, plans change, he guesses. His initial reason to write about Hyuck remains: he´s in love and can´t stop thinking about it. He doesn't feel the same as he did before: he´s not hopeful anymore, but heartbroken. Which is, in his opinion, something pretty good to write about too, so, there it goes.

Mark decides to throw himself completely into working in this assignment. He won´t be able to think and dwell on his feelings if he´s too busy working on literary technicalities, that´s his theory.

So Mark holes himself in his room with a few animal blood-bags, takeout chicken he bought, and water. He turns off his phone and tells Jeno not to let anyone bother him. Then, he starts working.

***

Unluckily for him, his plan for isolation doesn't work as long as he wanted it to. After a few days of sleepless nights and no contact with other forms of the living, Donghyuck bursts into his room. And he looks angry.

“Mark fucking Lee,” he says, seething. Mark´s body reacts on pure muscle memory when he cowers from his friend. That doesn't stop Hyuck from tugging harshly on the vampire´s ears.

“Ow!”

“Why are you overworking yourself?? You said you´d try not to do it anymore, but we´re here and you look like the dead!” Hyuck says accusingly.

“I am technically dead, I thought you knew about basic vampire culture,” Mark says with an unimpressed gaze. The younger boy huffs and rolls his eyes, but a little smile plays on his lips. Mark’s heart stutters a beat.

“Don´t sass me now, mister vampire. Have you even slept, eaten, showered?” he questions Mark.

“I have showered, I have slept, well, kind of, and I´ve been eating…at times,” he excuses himself. Hyuck still looks pissed.

“Old takeout chicken is not real food.”

“I´ve been having blood, too,” he lets out. He immediately covers his mouth after he talks. He shouldn´t have said that. Even if he´s told Hyuck about being a vampire, talking about his diet still makes him uncomfortable.

“Would you be able to live properly just by feeding on blood?” Hyuck curiously asks, his attention jumping from one topic to another in a bliss. Then the human boy takes in the empty blood bags around the room.

“I guess,” the vampire answers, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Despite how much he’s opened out to Donghyuck in vampires´ stuff, the topic of his non-human diet is still kind of sensitive for him.

“Then why didn’t you bring more of this stuff to keep you healthy?!!” Donghyuck demands, pointing at the blood bags.

“These were my last reserves,” Mark answers defensively. Then he groans in annoyance, “I’ll have to go out later and ask the Hyungs of the coven for more.” As in response, his stomach growls out of hunger.

“Why the pouty face, Canada?” Hyuck mockingly asks.

“I really don’t feel like going out right now, but it is kind of necessary,” Mark answers, his voice laced with fatigue. Hyuck throws an unreadable look at him, opens his mouth and then closes it.

“You know, you could have my blood,” the human says. Mark stops breathing - he’s pretty sure his heart has stopped, too. His eyes widen in surprise.

“W-What?” He squeaks in an undignified yelp.

“I would let you drink from me if you asked,” Hyuck says, as though it was the most insignificant thing in the world. For the tone of his voice, he could be discussing the weather. But he doesn’t know what he’s offering – what his offering means.

Mark shakes his head profusely. “No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous,” is the first thing on the long list of reasons called Why-Mark-shouldn’t-drink-Donghyuck’s-blood. Then comes the feelings, then the traditions, then the meanings, and then Mark´s resolution.

Donghyuck rolls eyes frustratedly.

“Come on. Besides, I trust you and I know you won’t hurt me and you’ll only take what you need.”

“No,” Mark flat-out denies. He’s trying - and failing - to calm down his heart and lessen the roaring in his veins that craves for blood. His breathing accelerates in his panic, and that only helps him get another whiff of Donghyuck´s scent – and his blood. Being thirsty makes his emotional management even harder, since his instinctual side gets more control over him.

“Why.” It is not a question, but a demand. Donghyuck glares at Mark.

“Just no.”

“Tell me why.”

“For old fashioned vampires like me, drinking directly from someone is something very intimate,” Mark says in a rapid-fire succession. He would blush if he could, he lowers his face instead. He just hopes Hyuck won’t notice all the not-so-friendly emotions in his expression.

“We’re friends, what’s the problem?” Donghyuck asks, completely nonchalant. And desperation with a tiny bit of anger surges in Mark.

“Exactly that!”

“Why? It’s just blood.”

“You’re in a relationship,” Mark mumbles, ignoring the confused look the human throws his way. The vampire reminds himself that it is not Hyuck’s fault; he’s a human, there’s no way he could know about vampiric rites and their meanings - he doesn’t know what he’s offering or why it is important to the older boy. Mark takes a long breath to calm down and organize his thoughts. Turns out it’s counterproductive, for he ends up inhaling Donghyuck’s amazing and enticing scent.

“So?” Donghyuck asks, a confused frown marring his pretty face.

“Drinking blood directly from the human could be considered something emotionally significant,” he explains. He feels a pang in his chest. He sighs deject my when saying: “And you’re in a relationship.”

“She won’t care,” Hyuck argues stubbornly. His chest roses and falls unevenly. Mark wonders what caused the agitation; maybe fear, maybe anger, maybe arousal- he immediately stops that train of thought.

“Well, I do!” he says in desperation. He wants Donghyuck to understand, to back down, to stop torturing him by making him say no to something he has craved for so long. “Drinking blood directly from someone is important to me! So please just let it go.”

Hyuck looks into eyes, searching for something. Donghyuck has never seen Mark like this. He’s always composed, and when they disagree, he usually lets Donghyuck win after a bit of teasing. Mark never says no to Donghyuck, so, when he asks - begs Hyuck - to stop, Hyuck does. He knows there’s a limit to what Mark can take, even if he hides it well.

“Okay.”

Hyuck doesn’t fight or question anymore after that. He just looks at Mark, as though he could read every thought in his head. But there is also disappointment in his face - Mark decides to ignore it.

“I... I have things to do, now that you reminded me, I should visit Taeyong,” he says as he gets up.

“Can I come with you?”

“It’s vampire stuff.”

“Oh, ok,” Donghyuck answers, the disappointment and sadness clear in his voice. “I’ll go, then, just...please take care of yourself, Mark.”

“Sure, bye.”

And Donghyuck leaves the room with a deep sense of loss in his chest. He doesn’t know why he feels like that at Mark turning down his offer.

Mark just chooses to ignore whatever happened, his feelings about it, and visits his coven’s mansion. It won’t be good for his feelings to dwell on his friend’s visit.

***

If Mark was avoiding the world before, he’s avoiding especially Donghyuck now. Granted, he kind of avoided Donghyuck when he got into his writing spurt, but now he’s actually going out and meeting people - at times -, but still no Donghyuck. He blames it on the fact that he’s composing the musical arrangement for the poem, since the teacher decided in the last session, they should mix literature with another art for the assignment (he figures a poem can work as lyrics if he fixes some details and the music).

However, it’s been a while since he composed music, so he goes out of his room to look for advice and help from his Hyungs. He even meets this new guy, Yukhei, and becomes friends with him. Still, he avoids his best friend like the plague.

But Donghyuck has never been one to let up easily. Apparently, he’s been showing up to Mark and Jeno’s dorm when he knows there´s no one there, and leaving food in Tupperware in his fridge. And when he says food, he means proper dishes - things Mark knows Hyuck cooked himself. Mark knows it’s Hyuck’s food for the taste, but also because of the notes on each Tupper.

_Good luck with your assignment! :D_

_Don’t die (again) of starvation/exhaustion/anything or I’ll kill you (;_

_Eat something healthy, you stupid boy d:_

_Have a nice day, Canada :*_

Even a simple message like: _Markus Lee_ , means something to him.

And Mark dies a little inside when he sees the notes. His heart races up and threatens to come out of his chest. And he knows Donghyuck is sorry, he knows the human boy cares about him a lot. He knows he wants to forgive Hyuck and go back to how they were.

But things are never that easy.

Mark doesn’t know how much of his feelings he let Donghyuck see during that discussion. He doesn’t want them to be awkward about it. He just wants Hyuck back in his life. He just doesn’t know how to ask him to come back to talking terms with him.

But Mark isn´t one to take action without careful consideration. And this matter is extremely important, and therefore, worthy of overthinking. So Jeno, who kind of knows what´s going on, takes the issue into his own hands.

“Mark Hyung, just to know, you´re done with the song thing now, right?” he asks while they´re chilling in the living room.

“Yeah, why?” Mark answers.

“You need someone to sing it, right?” Jeno asks with a smile that says trouble.

“You know someone other than Renjun? Cause he´s good but his voice is not what I´m looking for,” Mark explains. The voice he´s looking for would be higher, lighter more honeyed – like Donghyuck´s voice.

“Yep, give me your phone and I´ll type in their number.” The older boy follows Jeno´s instructions without second thought. Jeno takes the phone and text someone. He doesn´t give the phone back for a while.

“So? Who is it?” Mark asks in curiosity.

“Donghyuck, and you´re meeting tomorrow at 4 am, because you need time and both of you have classes afterwards,” Jeno says with an innocent smile.

“You what???” Mark screeches. He wants Donghyuck´s voice but not like this, not, no- Oh my god, what is he gonna do? How will he explain the song? How-

“You´re welcome, and don´t be late!” Jeno says as he walks into his room.

“Lee Jeno, I´m gonna kill you again if this goes wrong!!”

“You’ve got weird ways of saying thank you, but I´ll take it.”

Mark groans loudly.

***

“I can´t believe you made me wake up at ass-crack o´clock in the morning for this,” Donghyuck complains. He´s wearing a huge green hoodie that´s way too big for him and a black beanie. In Mark´s opinion he looks truly adorable.

He can´t believe Donghyuck really agreed to do this. He´s truly thankful, because he´s the voice he wanted for his composition, and he wants to fix this _thing_ between them. But he´s kind of also freaking out. Showing your heartbroken self to your best friend whom you love, but doesn´t know it… kind of messed up, right?

“Sorry for the hour, but I needed to work out around our schedules,” Mark says, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“Pffff, don´t worry, Markie, I wanted to help you out, even if it means waking up at _ungodly_ hours,” Hyuck says in a teasing manner. But Mark sees the slight blush on his cheeks and the meaning behind his words: _I would do it for you_.

“Thanks for being here, Hyuck,” Mark says. “I´m sorry for being upset at you, before,” he lets out, his eyes down. Donghyuck looks fondly at him and comes closer.

“I´m sorry for pressuring you, it wasn´t my intention to make you mad,” Donghyuck answers, sadness in his eyes. “Can we please forget it and go back to being the bestest best friends?”

Best friends. The word stings more than it should. But he´ll take anything Donghyuck gives him, even if it´s not all he wants. He smiles.

“Yeah,” Mark whispers. He tries not to let his disappointment show. However, he´s pretty sure he can hear the sound of his heart breaking inside his chest.

“Come hug me now, Canada,” Donghyuck orders with finality. Mark rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways. The moment he opens his arms, the younger boy launches himself at Mark, wounding his arms around the elder´s neck. If it weren´t for the vampire´s super strength, they would´ve probably fallen down.

But Mark cradles Donghyuck against his chest as if he´s the most precious thing in the world. With care, with gentleness, with emotion. With his heart beating wildly against his ribs and his love threatening to burst out. He takes in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon he missed so much.

After a couple of minutes, they manage to detangle themselves from each other and actually start working. Mark needs to do his assignment, dramatic feelings or not.

He gives Donghyuck a sheet of paper with the lyrics and pushes him into the recording the cabin right after. He hopes that they can talk as little about the lyrics as possible.

“Um, so, I´ll play the demo for you, and you can tell me when you´re ready to start recording,” Mark says, avoiding Hyuck´s eyes by looking at all the controls available.

“Okay,” Donghyuck answers. He keeps glancing between Mark and the sheet of paper in his hands, confusion and worry clear in his features. “When did you start writing this?” he asks as he points at the lyrics.

“Oh, that´s not important, it´s not real or anything,” he says, looking at anything that´s not Donghyuck. Hyuck squints at him, like he doesn´t believe one word of what he just said, but he doesn´t ask further.

They work till they have to go to their own classes. No incidents, no meaningful conversations, just work. Donghyuck doesn´t ask again about the lyrics and Mark doesn´t bring it up either.

They get out of the studio knowing they are more than best friends, but still refusing to acknowledge it. To anyone around them, it might seem like their usual banter, but deep inside, Mark and Donghyuck know that something has switched once again.

***

Unsurprisingly, nothing seems to change between Mark and Donghyuck. In the outside, they behave the same way they always have. They´ve gone back to spending a lot of time together, too. The only slight and almost imperceptible difference Mark can pinpoint in their dynamic is that Donghyuck seems to be touchier with him and more attentive to the interactions Mark has with others. It´s as if he´s trying to stay as close to Mark as possible and figure something out. Mark doesn´t ask about it.

However, things are not the same, as much as they seem to be. Both boys know this, but both of them refuse to accept this change in their relationship. They both feel different, with an air of awkwardness and caution and fondness around them that is only noticeable if you watch closely. Because they are not best friends anymore and they know it, but don´t know how to deal with it. So, neither Mark nor Donghyuck acknowledge this off feeling, they just pretend everything is fine.

An almost tangible tension sizzles between them, but none of them acknowledges it. Does something really matter if you don´t do anything about it? Are their feelings really valid if they don´t act on them?

***

The whole squad is hanging out at a burger place, for the sake of the old times. They are practically done with their meals now. Mark sits beside Donghyuck. They behave as usual, but there is an over-awareness of everything the other is doing. This is how Mark notices that Donghyuck is avoiding his eyes.

“Hey yo! Mark, my boy!” a deep voice calls him in English. Mark turns his head towards the source of the scream.

“Yo! Yukhei, my man!” Mark yells back in English to the tall, handsome male approaching their table. Mark stands up to greet his friend with a whole bro handshake.

Yukhei and Mark became friends when Mark was going through his avoiding-Donghyuck-cause-I´m-heartbroken stage. Yukhei had spilled coffee on Mark by accident, but when talking the whole deal out, they realized they were pretty similar. That´s when they started to hang out. They had an immediate bro connection, especially with their struggles with Korean language.

“Looking nice, Mark. I´ll catch up with you later?” Yukhei asks as he swings his massive arm over Mark´s shoulders. The vampire had agreed to help Yukhei with some math for his course, later this afternoon.

“Thanks, man, but you still owe me dinner,” Mark answers with a smug look.

“Of course! See ya!”

Mark sits back down on the table with his friends.

“Dude, he´s so handsome!!” Jaemin points out excitedly. Mark only chuckles at his remark. “Is he the lucky guy Jeno mentioned you had a crush on?

“Um, I got a shitton of homework to do, so I think I´ll be going, guys,” Donghyuck suddenly says, interrupting Jaemin. Mark thinks there is something definitely wrong, because Hyuck would never leave to do homework. He struggles over being alone with Hyuck in their current situation and letting the boy go when he´s not okay. By the end of his dilemma, he decides that Donghyuck´s well-being is more important than his pathetic feelings.

“I´ll walk you to your dorm,” Mark says. Without waiting for a response, he stands up. “Bye, guys!”

They start walking in the direction of Hyuck´s dorm. In silence. Keeping a noticeable distance between them. And, damn, it´s weird. So Mark decides to get it over with.

“Are you okay?” he asks. Donghyuck looks conflicted by the question. Then he shakes his head and smiles a small, sad smile.

“I´m fine, stop it, you worrywart,” he responds playfully, punching Mark´s shoulder lightly. Mark can see the fakeness of the act. Then, the smile drops from Donghyuck´s face. “Do you like that guy? Is he the one you wrote the song about”

“What?” Mark says with a confused expression.

“That guy we saw just now.”

“Yukhei?” he asks. Donghyuck nods. “No, he´s like my bro,” he vehemently denies. The thought of liking Yukhei or any non-Donghyuck person is simply unreal (and a bit disgusting) to him.

“Why do you sound so skeptical about it?” Donghyuck asks, his eyes narrowed at the elder, as if he´s trying to find something in his face.

“I´m not his type and he´s not mine, not much more there,” Mark says, flustered, with a hand scratching the back of his neck.

“You´re everyone´s type, cut the bullshit,” Hyuck says with a fond smile on his lips. Mark looks down bashfully.

“T-That´s not true! I´m not-“

“Imma stop you right there, Canada,” Hyuck says as he points a finger at Mark. “If you try to bring yourself down, I will punch you in that pretty face of yours,” he declares determinedly.

Mark decides to ignore the “pretty face” bit and answer back:

“You can´t beat me into having better self-esteem.” He crosses his arms over his chest, as any respectable college kid would do. There´s also a small pout on his lips.

“Try me, bitch” the younger answers, arching a perfectly styled eyebrow at him, daringly. Mark is ashamed to say that he finds the action hot. So, he deflects.

“Pffff, you should stop harassing me and go spend time with your girlfriend instead,” he says.

“Nah, she´s probably breaking up with me anyways,” Donghyuck says off-handily. He doesn´t seem to be one bit bothered about his self-predicted break up. Mark is officially confused.

“What? Why?” Why would anyone want to break up with Donghyuck? Why would you break up with the most beautiful person in the world? Why would you break up with someone who makes you fall in love with the little things every day? Why would you break up with the sunshine personified? That makes absolutely no sense.

But, at the same time, Mark is relieved. If Gahyun breaks up with Donghyuck, he won´t have to drown in jealousy all the time. Does that thought make him a bad person?

Mark´s struggle must be written all over his face, because Hyuck suddenly laughs and pats his head. Then he looks down to the ground under their feet.

“I think she found out that I´m in love with someone else.”

“What?!” Mark lets out in a scandalized screech. His prior relief fades into pain, white cold pain through his heart, that´s almost palpable.

“I realized that I don´t really like her, just someone she reminds me of. You know, cute, black hair, nerdy. But she´s not him, and I think she noticed,” he says, the expression on his face hard to read. “And I guess that´s kind of messed up and a mean thing to do but – no, there´s no excusing it. I made a mistake and I´m planning to apologize and compensate her for being an asshole. But I can´t keep lying to her. And we´re breaking up.”

“Wow, I wasn´t… expecting that. You looked like you enjoyed her company,” Mark says, still in shock at Hyuck´s rant.

“Yeah, but, if I´m honest, I was just trying to fool everyone – including myself so that I would forget about him,” he says with a sad smile.

And somehow. Donghyuck being in love with someone is kind of worse than him being in an emotionless relationship. But, that must be good for Donghyuck, right? If he´s happy, Mark is happy too, even if happiness hurts at times.

“Who is it?” he asks before he can stop himself. Donghyuck smiles devilishly at him before answering.

“It’s a secret.”

“Hyuck!!!” Mark whines.

“You didn’t tell me who you wrote those lyrics for, so I´m not telling you either!” he says petulantly. Mark panics at the mention of the lyrics.

“I told you they were fake!”

“Huh, like I can´t see through your lies, Markus.”

Mark groans and hides his face with his hands. He knows this is a battle he can´t win. They remain in a charged silence after that. Donghyuck breaks the silence when he reaches the door to his room.

“I think you´ll have to wait until I confess to know,” he says, biting his lower lip. He looks at Mark in a way the older boy cannot decipher.

“Fine, then,” Mark grumbles. His heart speeds up uncontrollably at the look Donghyuck is giving him.

Mark tries to avoid whatever thoughts about Donghyuck liking someone, about Donghyuck looking at him like _that_ , at Donghyuck doing anything or anything Donghyuck-related. Keyword being _tries_.

***

Mark is working on yet another paper (because teachers ignore the fact that he needs sleep hours). He´s comfortably sitting on the couch at Jeno´s and his dorm, trying to block out the noise his friends make. Because, apparently, they decided they should get ready together for some college party. He can hear their voices coming from Jeno´s room as they choose what to wear.

He sees Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno leave with a quick goodbye directed his way. But Donghyuck doesn´t come out of the room. Mark supposes that he stayed longer to work on his makeup or something. Mark tries not to get distracted and keeps working on his paper.

But then, Donghyuck comes out of the room. And he looks absolutely radiant. He is wearing a plaid blue shirt over a simple white tee, all tucked into light, ripped jeans, which accentuate his sinfully long legs. Additionally, his light brown hair is groomed upwards, so his forehead shows. That, plus the light makeup, which emphasizes the boy´s already enticingly beautiful features; especially his smoking eyes, golden cheekbones and pink lips. Mark can´t look away. He´s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open, and probably makes him look like an idiot.

“So?” Hyuck asks, gesturing to himself. “How do I look?” There is a tint of nervousness in his voice, but Mark doesn't think it´s related to him.

The vampire swallows before speaking, his Adam’s apple bobbing at the action.

“You look stunning, Hyuck,” he blurts out.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck answers sheepishly. He clears his throat. “Well, I´m going then.”

“Want me to walk you to the party?” Mark asks. He´s suddenly worried, of so many people seeing Hyuck´s beauty. It´s not jealousy, it is raw concern for the boy´s safety. Unfortunately, people in this world think they are entitled to do as they please – even if it hurts others. Humans have become cruel and like to break pretty, innocent things.

Mark doesn't want Hyuck to expose himself to those threats. But Hyuck is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Besides, he knows that he can´t – and shouldn´t try to – stop the younger boy from living, regardless of how dangerous it is. However, that doesn´t mean the vampire doesn't get worried. All Mark can do is try to protect him and be careful.

And then there´s a tiny part of him that wonders if the boy Hyuck´s in love with will notice how beautiful he is. He wonders if this is the night Hyuck will tell that someone special that he likes them. Mark pretends the thought doesn´t hurt.

“No, thanks,” Donghyuck answers. “You´ve got a lot of work to do, and I don´t wanna interrupt-“

“It´s okay, really.”

“Nah, I´m fine, I´ll just call you if I need anything,” Hyuck says. He gives Mark a final smile before heading toward the door and leaving.

Mark takes a deep breath to try to clear his mind from all Hyuck-related thoughts and worries. He really does need to finish this paper for today. And the most of his other homework, too.

He goes on for 

1

2

3

4 … hours.

And then his phone rings. With the ringtone designated to Donghyuck.

“Hello? Hyuck, everything alright?” he says into the phone.

“Mark, I´m on my way to my dorm, but I think someone´s following me,” Hyuck whispers on the other side of the line. “Please come get me, I´m about to get to the yellow convenience store.”

“I´m on my way,” Mark says as he takes his keys and leaves his room in a hurry.

“I´m so scared, please hurry.”

“I´ll be there in no time, Hyuck, try to stay calm,” he says.

“Mark-“ and the line gets cut.

Fuck.

Mark runs, using his vampire speed and all. He gets to the convenience store Donghyuck mentioned, but the human boy is not there. Mark starts to panic. He tries to focus, to use all of his vampire senses to try to find Hyuck´s scent. He runs down on the streets, skimming them with his improved eyesight.

He needs to find him. He needs to find him. He needs to find him.

Before any harm comes his way.

Then, he hears it. Hyuck´s pleas. And three other voices.

Mark makes his way toward them. Sees them holding his best friend down, to touch him. Hears them say dirty things to him, as Hyuck tries to free himself.

“Get away from him,” Mark barks in a raspy voice. His voice, posture and eyes seem deadly. He has a silent and calm aura that screams for violence.

“Go get your own little slut to rob and take,” one of the other guys spits.

Mark acts before the man can even finish talking. His instincts take hold of him – and he willingly lets them do so. He grabs the first man by the collar of his jacket and throws him at the wall. The guy screams in pain as something crunches in his body. Mark doesn't care, he just takes a step toward the next guy. This one, he smashes against the floor, his blood spluttering all around, dirtying the vampire´s arms and clothes. Mark gives his ribs one kick to ensure he doesn´t raise up before he moves to his next target.

“You move and I´ll stab him,” the last guy says, holding a small knife at Hyuck´s abdomen. That´s when Mark sees red – and the real massacre begins.

He disarms the man with a single movement, too fast for his human senses to even see it before the knife clatters to the ground. Mark throws a powerful punch at the man´s face, and hears his nose crack. But he doesn´t stop there. He keeps throwing punches at his face, at his body– too fast and too strong for the man to do something about it other than scream in agony. Then the guy finally falls down to the dirty floor, spitting blood, almost unconscious. Mark feels his canines elongate, his instincts telling him to rip these filthy humans apart with his teeth, to make them pay for threatening the boy he´s in love with.

He´s besides himself, besides reason. He can only hear the deafening sound of his rage. There is only lethal anger in him as he approaches the three men on the ground.

“ _Mark_.”

The vampire pauses, his posture stills.

“Mark, stop. That is enough,” a sweet yet firm voice at his back orders him. Mark steps back and turns towards the source of the voice.

Donghyuck.

His clothes are a little ruffled, but he seems overall okay. Not a scratch on him, for what he can see. When he finishes raving up the boy´s body to see if he´s fine, he looks up.

Mark meets his determined gaze, and it pulls him out of his weird violent trance.

“Hyuck,” he rasps out in a low, guttural voice. He is almost unable to recognize his own voice.

“I´ll call an ambulance for them, and then we can go to my dorm,” the human says. Mark unconsciously nods.

 _Wait – an ambulance?_ Mark thinks. That´s when he notices how bloodied his hands, arms and clothes are. That´s when he looks at the three men he left unconscious on the ground. That´s when he realizes he let the monster out.

He hurt them, badly at that. Yes, he didn´t kill them, but he could have. Mark shudders at the thought.

“The ambulance is coming, let´s go,” Hyuck says. He starts walking. Mark follows him, if only to ensure that he gets to his dorm safely. Still, he keeps a good distance between them, he doesn't trust himself close to anyone. He doesn´t look at the boy.

They stay quiet for the whole way to the human´s room, silently walking side by side.

Both boys seem to be in shock, processing what just happened. 

They reach Donghyuck´s door. The younger boy opens it, and steps in. That´s when Mark makes to turn and leave. If Hyuck is safe, then there´s no reason for him to stay.

“Mark?” Donghyuck calls. Mark turns around but doesn't look at the boy. “Stay,” he says. It sounds like a plea.

“I don´t think that´s a good idea,” Mark answers in a neutral, dead voice.

“At least take a bath, come on,” Hyuck tries again, urging him inside. However, he doesn´t touch the vampire. Mark notices this too.

Mark´s body reacts before he can think things through, following the human´s commands. He goes directly for the bathroom, trying to avoid talking with Hyuck. Hyuck, the love of his life who probably just realized how much of a monster he is. How undeserving of him he is.

Mark turns on the faucet and lets the tub fil with burning-hot water, hoping it will be enough to clean him, erase what he´s done. He undresses and steps inside. He sits down on the tub, his knees pulled close to his chest. That´s when he notices the contrast of the dark red blood and the whiteness of the tub.

He looks at his trembling hands. His hands which are covered in three strangers´ blood – certainly not innocent people, they deserved what they got, but it wasn´t Mark´s job to look for justice. He should´ve called the police and let law decide what to do with them, not take matters into his own hands – his bloody hands.

He´s a monster.

There is blood everywhere. It cakes his fingers. It lies under his fingernails. It runs up his arms. There are even drops of blood sputtered on his chest, on his neck, on his face, on his hair. He is covered in the evidence of his inhumanness.

He fucked up badly. He lost control when it mattered. He´s a horrible person – no, not even person, a horrible being. He could´ve killed those men – hurt Donghyuck if he hadn´t stopped. His theory of him being a threat to Donghyuck´s safety is not only a theory anymore.

He´s a monster.

He shouldn´t be allowed among humans. He shouldn´t be allowed near Donghyuck. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve friends or kindness or love. He deserves nothing and no one. He shouldn´t even be allowed to attend college, proven how dangerous he can be if provoked. And it could´ve been worse if Donghyuck hadn´t stopped him.

He´s a monster.

Mark was able to hide it for all this time, but deep down, he´s a monster. He lost control and allowed the beast to hold the reins. And it was all his fault.

He´s a born monster, who was able to pretend to be a human. But not anymore, it seems.

A sob is ripped from Mark´s throat. Tears stream down his face.

There´s a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, Hyuck comes in, carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms.

“I brough clean clothes for you,” he says. Mark only nods. Clean clothes, because his are all bloody.

He waits for Donghyuck to turn around and leave. But it doesn't happen. Instead, Donghyuck walks up to him and sits on the curled lip of the tub. For the first time since he entered the tub, Mark stops looking at his hands and looks at Hyuck instead.

“I-I´m so sorry,” Mark whispers between sobs. His eyes are glassy with tears and sorrow.

And Hyuck surprises him once more by taking Mark´s bloody hands into his soft, clean ones. He holds them delicately, as though they´d break. Then, he starts gently scrubbing the blood off. He is careful about his work, making sure even the blood under his nails comes off.

Mark can only stare at him with teary eyes. He can´t understand why Donghyuck is here. Why isn´t he scared? Why is he helping Mark? But he´s feeling too much at once to talk properly, to ask these questions. So he remains quiet.

Then, the human boy moves up to wash his arms, too. Then his chest. Then his neck. All with the same care and kindness he washed his hands with.

Next, Hyuck takes Mark´s face into his hands. He cups his cheeks, asking Mark to look into his eyes. But Mark lowers his eyes, ashamed of what he´s done. Hyuck sighs, but carries on to take the bloodstains off the vampire´s face. His touch is soft and comforting for Mark.

Afterwards, Donghyuck moves to the head of the tub, and dumps some shampoo on Mark´s hair. He passes his thin fingers through the dark locks, washing off the remnants of the fight. He scrubs Mark´s scalp softly, massaging his head. When he finishes, he nudges Mark´s shoulders down to tell him to go under the water to rinse out the shampoo and soap. Mark complies.

“Here´s a towel, your clean clothes are there. I´ll wait for you outside,” is the only thing Hyuck says before he leaves the bathroom, to change himself into his pajamas.

Once again, Mark does as told. He quickly dries himself with the towel and dresses up in Donghyuck´s clothes. It´s just a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a hoodie. It all smells of vanilla and cinnamon – of Donghyuck. Even if Mark doesn´t want to admit it, the scent is recomforting for him.

As soon as he gets out of the bathroom, Mark makes his way to the door.

“Thanks for the bath. Goodbye,” he says in a clipped voice.

He doesn´t expect the pair of arms that wraps tightly around his middle. He looks down to see Donghyuck´s lithe hands holding onto his sweatshirt, as though to stop him from leaving. He sucks in a sharp breath.

“Let go,” Mark demands, but there is no strength in his command, only sadness and tiredness.

“No,” the younger boy says with finality. “Stay. Talk to me.”

Mark takes his hands to pry them from him, but Donghyuck squeezes himself closer to the vampire.

“Please,” the younger boy begs. Mark can practically feel Hyuck’s agitated heart beating against his back with how close they are.

“I’ll talk. Let go,” Mark says. He doesn’t know if he’s lying or saying the truth. He doesn’t know what he’ll do once Donghyuck steps away.

“Promise you’ll stay and talk,” Hyuck demands. He knows Mark way too well, maybe even better than Mark himself.

“Okay, I promise,” the older boy replies, defeated. Hyuck hesitantly drops his arms. Mark turns to look at him - or face his general direction, since he can’t stand to look at the boy in the eyes.

“Say something.”

“I’m sorry,” is all Mark can muster. “I l-lost control and I’m so sorry. I understand if you’re scared of me or d-don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“Why should I be afraid of _you_ , of all things?” Donghyuck asks, a confused frown in his face.

“Because I’m dangerous. Because I’m a monster,” Mark says, letting out his fears and insecurities.

“That’s not true. You’re not a monster,” Hyuck answers. He says it with such conviction that Mark almost believes him. “You didn’t hurt them because you _wanted_ to, you did it to save me.”

“But I wanted to hurt them!” he yells, desperately. “When I saw what they were trying to do to you, I wanted to hurt them badly,” he whispers. “And I almost did.”

“But you stopped yourself. You were _protecting_ me, Mark,” Hyuck insists, fire in his eyes. “Maybe it wasn’t the right way, but you still saved me. You managed to do the right thing, at the end.”

Mark sighs. There will be no way of convincing Donghyuck otherwise. He’s stubborn like that. Good thing that he´s stubborn too.

“I still don’t think I can keep seeing you and the guys. You’re better off without me, at least for a while,” he says. His heart breaks as he says this, but it is the truth. Him being close jeopardizes not only Donghyuck’s safety, but everyone’s. Not only is he not worthy of Hyuck’s love, he’s not even worthy of his friendship, of his company.

“That’s not for you to decide,” Hyuck says angrily. “I still want you by my side, and I am not afraid of you.”

“Well, I am afraid of me and what I could do!” Mark lets out. His eyes widen when he realizes he said it aloud. Hyuck´s gaze softens at that. He steps closer and grazes Mark´s fingers with his own. Then, he smiles as he places Mark´s hand on the middle of his chest.

“I trust you with all my heart, with every beat you´re feeling. I trust you,” Hyuck says in a soft, yet firm voice. He looks into Mark´s eyes, as if to prove his sincerity.

“You shouldn´t,” the vampire answers in a clipped way.

“Too bad, because I do, and there´s no changing that,” he declares. Mark shakes his head; a sob rips his throat. Donghyuck sighs and gets that look in his eyes, when he´s determined to prove something. “And I trust you with my life, too,” he says as he places Mark´s hand on the base of his neck, Mark´s white fingers touching the human´s jugular.

Mark gasps loudly. He can feel Donghyuck´s throat bobbing. He can feel a vein pulsing with every heartbeat – a steady heartbeat, without an ounce of fear. He can feel the delicate column of his beloved´s neck. And he knows he could snap this beautiful, fragile neck with his vampire strength if he wanted to; he knows he could drink Donghyuck´s blood until he was satisfied if he dared. And Donghyuck knows that too. But he trusts Mark to use his abilities to protect him, not hurt.

“Okay,” Mark lets out in a shaky and tired breath. Because he wants to keep Donghyuck safe, but the boy deserves more of Mark’s faith in him. He can take care of himself, and Mark is sure that he’ll tell him when he’s crossing a line. Besides, Mark won’t willingly hurt him. He still doesn´t trust himself completely, but he can try – for Hyuck he can try.

“Stay with me tonight?” Hyuck asks in a small voice, as he takes his other hand to Mark´s face and caresses his cheekbone. Mark swallows at the action, his heart beating like crazy for the boy in front of him. For the beautiful, kind, understanding, fearless boy he loves.

“Yes,” Mark breathes out. He lets Hyuck take his hand and guide him to the bed. They slide down under the blankets. Donghyuck opens his arms and Mark digs right into his hold, burying his head on the younger boy´s chest, inhaling his sweet and spicy scent.

“Thank you for protecting me and always being there for me, Canada,” Donghyuck murmurs as he cards his fingers through Mark´s black hair.

“Thank you for staying and believing in me, Hyuck,” Mark murmurs back.

They stay tangled with one another the whole night. They love each other through this gesture, through this comfort and safety they offer each other. They disguise their bond as friendship, in fear of what might happen if the other knew about their feelings. Both of them give their love away to each other, and thrive in the fantasy of being loved back.

And Donghyuck knows without hesitation that he loves Mark. He loves his intelligence. He loves his kindness. He loves his passion for the things he likes. He loves how caring and giving he is. He loves his good intentions and dreams of a better world. He loves his sensibility and understanding towards others. He loves that Mark loves Donghyuck, even if he doesn’t think it is in the same way Donghyuck loves him.

And Mark knows without hesitation that he loves Donghyuck. He loves his humor. He loves his wits. He loves his dedication. He loves how open and friendly he is. He loves how he sees people for what they are and offers them his understanding. He loves his inner strength and how he is willing to face the world with a smile. He loves that Donghyuck loves Mark, even if he doesn’t think it is in the same way Mark loves him.

For one night, though, they forget about everything else. They forget about complicated feelings and situations. And they just enjoy each other’s warmth and care.

***

Mark wakes up enveloped in warmth. Which is weird, considering he usually sleeps just with one blanket over his body. He opens his eyes, blinking owlishly. Then, he realizes his face is pressed on a pillow. A very Donghyuck-smelling pillow. And it´s moving. Mark looks down, a confused frown marring his features. Shit. The pillow is a human. And it’s Donghyuck. Double shit.

He scrambles back immediately, forgetting that he´s lying on a small bed. Therefore, he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

“Ow,” he lets out. He hears Donghyuck groan from the bed, probably annoyed at being woken so rudely by Mark´s accident. Hyuck turns to him, blearily opening his eyes. He glares at the vampire as he asks:

“Why in hell are you up so early?” the younger boy whines. Mark hates to admit it, but he is quite endeared with the sight of Donghyuck in the morning, pouting.

“Just so you know, we´ve been asleep for, like, ten hours,” Mark points out, looking at the clock besides his friend´s bed.

“What´s stopping you from sleeping fourteen?” Hyuck counters. “Come on, Canada, don´t be such a mediocre sleeper.”

Mark rolls his eyes but still chuckles at Hyuck´s way of thinking. They settle in a comfortable silence. But then the thoughts come back. Why he woke up at Donghyuck´s place, why he should leave. Realization hits him like a brick to the face.

He really does hate his brain for not letting him enjoy these pretty moments with the human boy. But he hates the guilt eating him up more. He should just stop dwelling on it and leave. It´s for Donghyuck´s best.

“I think I’ll call Taeyong to pick me up and then stay at the coven’s house for a while.”

The thing is, Mark remembers exactly what happened yesterday night. And even if he stayed and even if Hyuck reassured him, he still cannot avoid thinking that he’s a monster. And monsters should be caged. He should be put into isolation in the coven´s house, at least until he can control himself properly.

He’s a monster and he shouldn’t go out to the world, where he could hurt so many people. He´s a monster and he shouldn´t remain by Donghyuck´s side, where he could hurt _him_.

Some of his pain must show on his face, because Donghyuck´s gaze hardens as he speaks.

“Whatever you´re thinking, it´s not true,” the human boy lets out in a soft whisper. He climbs down the bed and sits on the floor, facing Mark.

“You don’t know that,” Mark stubbornly replies.

“Then tell me about it, I´m here for you,” he answers. It sounds like a plea more than an order. There’s pain in his eyes and Mark wants it to go away. He’s causing so much pain to his best friend lately. So he speaks.

“I´m a monster,” he murmurs, just as he did the night before.

“Thinking that you’re a monster and being a monster are two very different things,” the human states. This time, his voice is more stable.

And Mark still can’t believe he had the luck to fall for this guy - this caring, selfless, understanding and forgiving boy. It’s just amazing. He smiles bitterly.

“You’re just too good to be true,” he lets out in a sight that screams disbelief. Donghyuck remains firm in his point.

“Accidents happen, people make mistakes,” he starts softly. “One mistake doesn’t determine who you are, what really speaks of the person you are is what you do to fix it, how you improve yourself so that it won’t happen again. You can’t forget all of your good attributes and actions for _one_ misstep.”

“You sound so sure about it.”

“I _am_ sure about it.”

Mark sighs loudly, defeated, but not convinced. Donghyuck grabs him by the shoulders and starts talking again, looking right into his eyes.

“Remember when we first met? I forgot the money to buy lunch, so you treated me, even if you didn’t know me that well yet. Or when you helped Jaemin study to pass his physics course. Or when you forced yourself to go to the gym, even if you didn’t like it, because Jeno asked you to train with him. Or when you ate that burnt birthday cake Jisung baked for you, so that you wouldn’t hurt his feelings. Or when you taught Chenle how to play the piano. Or when you cried when we watched Brave because you missed your mom. Or when you accidentally left a glasses store without noticing you were wearing the wrong glasses. Or when you got us all lost in the middle of Seoul because you forgot to set the GPS.”

“I don’t see the relationship between those events,” Mark mutters, trying to avoid eye contact with Donghyuck and miserably failing.

“You are a person, Mark. A person with feelings and dreams and beliefs and qualities and flaws. But overall, you are a _good_ person. Don’t let this one mistake convince you otherwise.”

Mark swallows the lump of tears in his throat. Donghyuck is just so perfect. He knows what to say make Mark reconsider things and not bury himself into his own fears. He helps Mark deal with life without barging in his business (most of the time, anyways). And Mark feels so grateful and so in love that it hurts.

Tears sting his eyes but he doesn´t let them fall. He doesn't want to cry again. But then Hyuck smiles at him and practically tackles him to the ground with a hug. And a sob breaks out of his throat. And he hugs his dear friend back. And he breathes his calming scent that screams that _he´s home, he safe, he´s cared for_.

His heart breaks a little to let some of his overflowing love out.

Maybe he is not human, but that doesn´t necessarily mean he´s a monster, right? Maybe he´s just in the in between. Maybe he can´t trust himself just yet, but he can start walking towards that self-trust. Maybe Donghyuck stay by him as he walks that path. Maybe he can stop tearing himself down.

Maybe Donghyuck´s right.

“Come on, Markie poo, don´t cry, your face will get swollen and won´t look as pretty as always,” Hyuck jokes as he steps back from the hug. He pinches Mark´s cheeks and pulls at them to force him to smile.

“You only keep me because of my pretty face,” Mark returns the joke, feeling lighter than before.

“Of course, I need pretty accessories to brag about,” Hyuck answers. They both laugh softly. Then Donghyuck bites his lip nervously. “You know, you could stay, hang out with me and shit,” he suggests.

Mark´s default response would be to excuse himself and flee. But he consciously makes an effort to believe Hyuck´s words. _I trust you_. So he ignores the thoughts running through his head and says:

“Yeah, I´d like that.”

Donghyuck beams at him and it´s totally worth it. They both smile at each other, soft and reassuring.

They make breakfast in silence. Then they settle in Donghyuck’s bed and play games for the rest of the day. It’s all pretty domestic and more-than-best -friends-like. But it´s Mark and Donghyuck, Donghyuck and Mark, and it´s okay. Complicated feelings can wait.

Or maybe they´re not as complicated as they seem to think.

***

This time around, things do change. It’s a subtle change, like every other time. But they don’t try to deny or avoid or hide the change, instead, they embrace it with fond smiles and warm hearts. It might not be noticeable for anyone, but they know, their friends probably know too.

It’s in the way Mark and Donghyuck share secret glances with each other - and don’t look away. It’s in the way Mark lets Donghyuck cling on to him, without even batting an eyelash. It’s in the way Donghyuck starts bringing healthy food for Mark everywhere he goes. It’s in the way Mark smiles when Donghyuck teases him. It’s in the way Donghyuck beams in excitement at Mark’s achievements and always encourages him.

And it’s come to the point that the change is not only _between_ them but _in_ them. Mark decides to take the chance, and believe Donghyuck’s words. He visits Taeyong and his boyfriend, Jaehyun, to talk to them about the incident. Hearing their perspectives really does help Mark understand that vampire and monster are not synonyms. That human is not equal to good. That a person doesn’t need to be perfect.

 _I’m not a monster,_ Mark repeats to himself.

He is dangerous, that’s a fact. He’s not human, and that’s unchangeable. But he’s a person. He regrets how he reacted that night. He’s working into becoming better. He’s not a monster.

Little by little, Mark starts to convince himself of this. He starts seeing what others have seen in him for so long. And it will take a while to completely accept it and modify his attitudes. However, Mark is nothing if not determined.

And he has to admit, it feels nice to be okay with himself. It feels good to finally come to terms with his nature. It feels amazing to stop tearing himself down.

Change isn’t necessarily good or bad. It’s just a step towards a different direction. It forces life to continue moving. Mark thinks, this time around, change will be good for him, for them.

So, many things - small, imperceptible things - start changing. But many others remain the same. Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark. Still the same people, still best friends, still as in love as always. Yet, everything is so different from how it started; so many secrets and moments have been shared. Yet, so much has to change still.

***

Mark is dead. Not vampire dead, but exhausted dead. For the last ten days he´s been working himself to the bone to get all is projects and assignments in time, plus studying for exams. When he says he feels like sleeping for a week, he means it. (Okay, so maybe, he wouldn’t be this tired if he´d stopped procrastinating and actually did his assignments on time, but it happens to everyone, right?). Literally the only person who is being more dramatic than Mark about this issue is the one and only Lee Donghyuck.

“Stop complaining, Canada. I´m deader than you,” the human boy slurs out as he swings an arm around the vampire´s frame to support himself. Mark tiredly chuckles at his best friend´s antiques. He doesn´t move away from Hyuck´s touch, even if it makes his breath stutter.

“How about we do something to cheer up?” Mark suggests. Donghyuck gets a thoughtful expression on his face before it turns into one of mischievousness. Mark fears for his life.

“Let´s have an indoors picnic in the arts room,” the younger boy proposes with a blinding smile that puts the sun to shame.

“Why the arts room?” the vampire questions, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Because it´s pretty and full of art,” Hyuck says.

“It´s also forbidden to eat there,” Mark points out. Hyuck immediately pouts. Mark makes an effort to remain strong

“But an adventure is more fun if you´re breaking some rules! C´mon, Markie, we´re not gonna damage anything and it´ll be fine,” he whines, pulling on Mark´s arm. The vampire doesn´t even finish processing what Hyuck said before he sights and nods. He´s so whipped for this boy.

“I´ll blame you for everything if we get caught,” Mark jokes.

“We won´t get caught! Come on, let´s pick up sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria!” Hyuck squeals in excitement. Mark smiles broadly at the sight. He thinks Donghyuck looks the prettiest like this: happy.

Donghyuck doesn't give Mark time to think, just to react. To feel. They launch themselves into a race to see who´ll get to the cafeteria faster. No vampire tricks allowed, Hyuk made sure to comment. They get to the cafeteria, pay for their food quickly and leave.

Although getting in the arts room is, in any way, a difficult task, Donghyuck makes a show out of it. He throws himself on the ground and drags his body to the door. He makes sure to reenact every movement done in spies movies. Mark giggles at his beloved´s silliness. His heart growing warmer with each passing second.

After all the dramatics Donghyuck submitted them to, they get in the arts room. For some people, the room must look like any other, just messier. But for Mark, it looks like a hurricane of ideas. By the look Hyuck gets in his eyes when he gazes around the room, he must think so too. There are painting, sculptures, models, even knitting. Everything is unique and transmits something different.

Mark thinks the feeling he gets when he looks at art, is the same one that shakes him whenever he lays eyes on Donghyuck. Mark thinks Donghyuck looks absolutely beautiful; with his bronze skin glimmering in the clear light, with his ripped jeans on his long legs, with the whisper of a smile on his lips. Art surrounded by art. And Mark almost lets it slip, how stunning Donghyuck is.

“Something caught your eye, Canada?” Hyuck asks, smirk on his face. Mark would blush if he could. Instead, his hand goes up to the back of his neck in embarrassment. He shakes his head no.

“Let’s just sit down and eat,” he mumbles, trying to divert the attention from himself. Hyuck lets him go easily with a chuckle. 

They sit on the ground and open their sandwiches. They don’t speak, too busy eating. They devour the food in record time.

“This room is giving me the urge to do something artsy,” Donghyuck

“What? Oh, no. We’re not vandalizing anything,” Mark says in a rush, his eyes wide like plates.

“Pfff, come on, Markie, I’m about fun, not ruining other people’s work,” the human boy says. “We could paint something for each other...”

“Okay,” Mark says in a small breath. Hyuck squeals in excitement. Mark laughs at the cute display. “Just remember I write, not paint, and it´s gonna be horrible.”

“I don´t paint either, so it´s no biggie,” Donghyuck says with a smile.

Mark grabs some paper and color markers. It is not hard to think hat to draw for Hyuck. All he can think about when he sees Hyuck is 1) pretty and 2) sunflower. So, he decides to do both (to the best of his abilities, of course). He draws a simple, yellow sunflower with a green stem. Sunflowers are special to Donghyuck. Not only are they his favorite flowers and his favorite color. They also reflect a lot of his shinning personality. Mark draws his words and hopes his friend likes it.

Donghyuck takes his time with his drawing too.

And even if he’s not an artist, Mark feels satisfied with [his drawing](https://twitter.com/tooweird2live1/status/1252271470631239681/photo/1). He hopes that his effort shows. He made it with fondness and love. He just wishes that Hyuck doesn’t get the love part in the drawing. That’d be...yeah, no.

Even if he’s been working on not thinking of himself as a monster, he still doesn’t think he’s good enough for Donghyuck. No matter how much Mark loves Donghyuck, they shouldn’t be together. Because then, Mark feels he would be holding Donghyuck back. He’s scared that he wouldn’t be able to take proper care of Hyuck or show his love in the way he deserves. But maybe Mark is not strong enough to hold his confession for too long.

Mark shakes his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. He’s having fun, he can’t make it weird just because of his feelings. At least he has Donghyuck in his life. He can enjoy their time as friends.

“I’m done! Time for the show, Markus!” Donghyuck screams. Mark chuckles nervously.

He hands the piece of paper over to Donghyuck as the other boy gives him another piece of paper in return. Donghyuck takes a look at the paper in his hands and then gazes up to Mark. The human boy bites his lower lip to try to stop a small, shy smile from showing. But the pink hue on his cheeks is enough of a telltale of how much he liked it. Mark bashfully smiles back.

Then, he takes a deep breath and looks at the paper Donghyuck gave him. His heart stutters a beat. It’s a simple drawing, really. It’s a little lion painted in yellow. It has a big smile, which lets its pointy canines show. Besides it, there’s a dialogue saying “rawr!”. Mark lets out a happy laugh.

“Hey! My teeth don’t show that much, do they?” He asks as he covers his mouth with his hand. Donghyuck looks fondly at him as he answers.

“Sometimes, but don’t worry, they’re cute like the rest of you,” the younger boy says as he pinches the other’s cheeks. And once again, Hyuck has managed to make Mark flustered with the silliest things.

They look at each other like idiots in love until a loud noise startles them. That´s when they both notice it´s raining outside.

“Ah, shit,” Hyuck curses. “I guess, we´re getting wet while walking to my dorm.”

“Or we could stay until it stops?” Mark proposes.

“You do remember the part where we´re not supposed to be here and could be caught anytime, right? And that it´s actually pretty late to wait it out?” Donghyuck throws back.

“Fair enough,” the vampire concedes. He wishes he could stay in the arts room with Donghyuck for a little longer; here, inside their bubble of joy. But Hyuck is right, they _could_ get caught and it _is_ late. But it´s Donghyuck´s fault for making them stay even after all of their classes.

“Maybe you could vampire-run us to my dorm?” Donghyuck suggests, mirth clear in his tone.

“I don´t think that´ll stop us from getting wet,” Mark says.

“Come on, Markie, let´s just try, pleaaaaase,” the human boy whines. As always, Mark tries to play hard to convince and ends up giving Donghyuck what he wants. He doesn´t know why he keeps making an effort to try to contradict the younger boy, he always ends up ceding.

They pick up their trash. Mark carefully places Donghyuck´s drawing in his bag, making sure it´s deep enough that it won´t get wet. From the corner of his eye, he sees Donghyuck do the same. The butterflies in his stomach won´t calm down.

Just like the first time they did this, Mark takes Donghyuck in his arms. This time around, though, Donghyuck is prepared. He wraps his arms around Mark´s neck and buries his face in the older boy´s neck. Mark hopes that the noise of the rain can cover the sounds of his crazily beating heart.

Then, he takes off into the direction of Hyuck´s dorm. And, as he said, they still get completely _soaked_. The only part of Mark that is not wet is a Donghyuck-shaped patch over his chest.

“I hate to say this, but you were right, Canada,” Donghyuck says with a huff. Mark raises a knowing eyebrow at him.

“Told you so.”

“Don´t be mean, that´s my job,” Hyuck says with a pout. Mark laughs at the cuteness. Donghyuck makes a mock-offended expression, with his hand to his chest in fake indignation. “Just for that, I´m gonna keep you a prisoner for the rest of the day.”

“And what are my prisoner duties?” Mark asks, indulging his best friend in his dramatics. Donghyuck pretends to think hard before he answers. After so many years together, the vampire already knows what will be asked of him.

“I´ll give you some dry clothes and then you´ll watch movies with me and cuddle me,” the human boy states firmly. “And it´s royal decree, you can´t say no.”

“Fine, I´ll surrender my services to thy, your highness,” Mark plays along, doing a ridiculous bow. “But I would very much like the change of attires soon, if you will.”

“Of course, Markie poo,” Donghyuck says with a wink before he heads to his closet. He browses through it for a minute before throwing a light gray sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants in Mark´s way. He grabs something for himself and heads to the bathroom. Mark is left alone in the room to change.

When they are both comfortable in dry clothes, they settle on the younger´s bed. Donghyuck is about to grab his laptop when he sees Mark yawn loudly.

“ _Awwwww_ , did you just `rawr´, Canada?” Donghyuck coos at the vampire. Mark looks at him with a confused frown. Donghyuck explains with a cheeky smile: “your expression when yawning makes you look like a baby lion trying to roar.”

Mark facepalms himself. Donghyuck giggles at his misery.

Mark doesn´t know if he should be angry or relieved that, for a vampire, he´s got an adorable face. He´s probably relieved, though, cause Donghyuck likes adorable things.

“You know what? We´re not watching anything, I´m too tired. Let´s just sleep,” Hyuck states. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand in a cute way.

“But-“ Mark tries to complain, as he never sleeps before midnight cause ~~procrastination~~ /homework.

“No buts, we´re sleeping, servant,” Donghyuck declares with finality. He lays down on the bed, next to Mark. He snuggles against the vampire´s chest, placing his head on the joint between Mark´s shoulder and neck. Then, he throws a leg and an arm over the vampire, completely caging him in his embrace. Mark simply responds by wrapping an arm around Hyuck´s shoulders.

He´s so glad that he can´t blush, otherwise, he´d be redder than a tomato. He just hopes that the human boy can´t feel his thundering heart beating loudly against his chest. He inhales Hyuck´s wonderful scent. He goes to sleep with the stupidest smile on his face as he tries to convince himself that this what best friends do.

***

Mark wakes up feeling warm, with something grounding him to the bed. He opens his eyes to look at the clock besides his bed, only to notice that this is not his room. It´s Hyuck´s. He looks down to the weight on top of him. He finds Donghyuck lying on him; his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. And, to Mark´s chagrin, Donghyuck is shamelessly staring at him with those big, brown eyes full of stars. The only thing saving his whipped heart from stopping at the beautiful sight is that it´s a bit too dark to see all of the details of the charming human boy.

“Already awake, sleeping ugly?” Hyuck says. Mark would be offended if the way Hyuck said hadn´t been so fond and…dreamy? Okay, what´s going on?

“What time is it?” the vampire asks instead. He reminds himself not to gay-panic over waking up to the love of his life staring at him as though he might return his feelings. And Hyuck looks just so perfect with his messy bed hair, and pretty eyes and pink lips, all in soft clothes and just so-

“3 AM,” the boy answers, still not looking away from Mark.

“We had a nice and long nap, it seems,” he comments. The vampire tries to get his heartbeat under control, but it won´t listen to him. The butterflies in his stomach are definitely not helping either.

“We should play something,” Donghyuck says. Mark instantly groans.

“But I don´t wanna get up,” Mark says, the whine in his voice evident, although unintentional. Donghyuck purses his lips in thought.

“I´m booooored, Canada,” he responds with a whine of his own. “Let´s at least play truth or…truth, since you don´t wanna move.”

“Wouldn´t that take the whole essence of the game away, though?” Mark lets out. He´s a bit more unfiltered when he´s just woken up.

“We´ll play another game: I say a truth and then you say a truth,” Donghyuck says petulantly. Mark is way too out of his mind to protest, so he just nods. “You start.”

“I´m a vampire,” he says, as it is the first thing that comes to his sleep-dazed mind besides how beautiful Donghyuck looks. Hyuck rolls his eyes at the older boy.

“I´m human,” he says in return.

“The sky looks nice at night.”

“You look nice wearing my clothes,” Hyuck says, eyeing Mark up. Mark doesn´t know if he imagined it or not, but he thinks Hyuck sounded wishful. That´s what prompts him to let his unfiltered brain control his mouth.

“You always look nice,” he counters. Hyuck blushes slightly. “And I like wearing your clothes,” he admits. This time, his friend outright grins. Mark realizes that it feels good to let go of the things and simple comments he´s been holding near his heart in an attempt to hide his feelings. Maybe he´s a lost cause, maybe he likes Hyuck too much to stop himself from confessing. But his sleepy brain just tells him that he should be truthful now and deal with the outcomes later.

“I like the expression you make when you´re concentrated on something,” Hyuck says. Mark makes a confused puppy sound, so Donghyuck explains. “You get like, so into what you´re doing, and you pout and it´s really cute.”

“Agh, Hyuck!” Mark screeches as he tries to cover his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. Donghyuck doesn´t let him, though. He grabs the vampire´s wrists and pulls his hands off his face. “Stop teasing me!”

“But it´s so much fun!” Hyuck says with a giggle. “Don´t hide your face, your reactions are adorable,” he continues. Mark only groans louder, to which the younger boy laughs even more. “And it´s your turn, go on.”

Mark tries to calm himself down to think of another truth other than _I like you so much_. He ends up coming with a simple, yet sincere truth.

“I like your sense of humor; it makes me smile.”

“I like your smile; it makes me happy,” Hyuck answers without missing a beat. Mark notices both of them are breathing quite irregularly. He doesn’t allow himself to think too much into the situation, he just talks.

“I like your scent,” he confesses. This is a big thing, since he´d already explained to Hyuck what the whole vampire significance for scent was. He can´t stop the rant that comes next. “You just, smell like warmth and fun. You smell like home and something so you that it makes me feel…I don´t know, I like it.” 

The expression on Hyuck´s face is one hard to read. His face is flushed, but his smile looks happy and hopeful, yet unsure.

“I, you,” Hyuck stutters out. He licks his lips nervously. Then he takes in a gulp of air before saying: “Are you flirting with me, Mark Lee?”

Mark´s brain short-circuits. He opens and closes his mouth without saying anything. His thoughts are going a thousand miles per hour and the only coherent way to defend himself he finds is:

“Th-that´s not, we´re not- the game is not like, like that, it´s your turn to s-say something,” he manages to stammer. He looks anywhere but at Hyuck – which proves to be quite difficult as their faces are literally a couple of inches apart. This is one of the moments when he´s thankful for his lack of blushing ability and the darkness in the room.

Donghyuck huffs and blinks at him, perplexed by his answer – or lack of thereof.

“I am currently flirting with you, Mark,” Hyuck confesses with a labored breath. He watches Mark for any reactions, but the vampire makes sure not to show any of the chaos going on inside his head (and his heart). Then, he asks in a lower, more hesitant voice: “Are you flirting with me too?”

“You actually called me by my name,” is what comes out of Mark´s mouth. Hyuck always calls him nicknames or by his full name, so it comes as a shock. Because that might mean that, for once, Donghyuck is really serious about what he´s saying. And he just admitted to flirting with Mark.

Mark´s brain breaks for the second time tonight.

What does that mean? Does this mean he has a chance? Does Donghyuck maybe return his feelings? Is Mark the boy he was talking about the other night? Is he-

Apparently, Donghyuck interprets his shocked silence as something else, because he gets away from Mark´s embrace.

“You know what? Forget it, this was a stupid idea, just, delete it from your mind or something. Go back to sleep and forget,” the human boy says as he sits on the bed and makes a move to leave. Mark doesn´t let him though.

As if on instinct, Mark sits up too and holds on to Donghyuck´s wrist. Donghyuck´s eyes widen at the action and his mouth fall agape. But Mark doesn´t let that deter him. For once in his life he´s letting some of his feelings out. And Donghyuck is practically giving him a green light to confess. He might regret this later, but he´ll regret losing his friend more.

“I am flirting with you, Lee Donghyuck,” Mark breathes out.

“Are you flirting with me in the bro way you flirt with Jaemin?” Hyuck asks, doubt in his eyes.

“No, this is definitely not something I´d say to a bro. I mean it full homo,” Mark spits out before even thinking about his wording. Damn, why is he so stupid? And why is he so in love?

He´s about to start panicking again when Hyuck smiles. He smiles wide and open and sincere. His eyes turn into little crescents and his cheeks have a pink hue to them. And Mark´s stupidity is totally worth it if he gets to see Hyuck smile like that because of him.

“Good. Because I like you in a no-bro, full homo way,” Donghyuck says.

Mark is stunned. He is completely elated. He´s wanted this for years, agonized for his feelings for his best friend for a while now. He doesn't understand – he feels so lucky and happy, but also scared.

First there is the obvious reason of not wanting to ruin their friendship, but he knows that they´d be friends no matter what happened. So, that´s not really it. Then, the reason for all his worries: he´s a vampire. Even if he´s not a monster, that doesn´t mean that he´s the safest person to be around or that he can be in a relationship like everybody else. And that´s the thing, isn´t it? If he dated Hyuck, he´d be depriving him of a normal relationship with a human. He wouldn´t be able to go on dates outdoors or he could hurt Donghyuck if he ever wanted to fulfill his dream of having a mate and drinking from them, he would be getting Hyuck in the vampire world and all the threats it poses. And Donghyuck is such a wonderful, bright, perfect person. He deserves more than that, more than Mark. Because Mark can´t give him what he expects.

“Mark, aren’t you gonna say anything?” Hyuck asks him. Mark sees the uncertainty and confusion in Donghyuck’s eyes. The guilt strikes him immediately.

“I like you too,” he lets out. It feels like a giant weight is lifted off his chest but another one is set on his shoulders.

“Why do you look so sad for, then?” Donghyuck asks, catching up on everything Mark is trying to hide. And if he’s gonna find out anyway, it’ll be easier if he lays the truth out for him and they can do this peacefully.

“Because this is not going to change anything between us. Well still be just friends tomorrow,” he says. “And it’s for the best but I can’t help but feeling sad about it.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean it’s not gonna change anything?” Hyuck asks agitatedly. “Do you not want to date me?”

“No! That’s not my,” Mark denies quickly. “I do want to date you, but that doesn’t mean I can.”

“That makes no sense, why can’t you?” Donghyuck asks with a furrowed brow.

“Don’t you see me, Hyuck? I’m not human, I can’t give you a normal relationship,” Mark reasons.

“So, you can be my friend but you can’t be my boyfriend?” Hyuck says with a confused and angry expression. Judging by his tone, he´s getting a tiny bit exasperated and annoyed at Mark´s reasoning.

Mark ignores the way his heart bumps when Hyuck says the word boyfriend. He has to remind himself that he´s doing this for Donghyuck. 

“You’re still safe as a friend. You can still kind of ignore the fact that I’m not human,” Mark says, desperation clear in his voice. Understanding clicks in Hyuck’s eyes.

The younger boy takes his wrist from the vampire’s hold. Mark is ready to see him leave, but Donghyuck continues to surprise him. The human sits even closer to Mark, in a way that they’re facing each other. Then, he places his right hand over Mark’s heart. He looks at the older as he says:

“I see you. All of you, Mark. And I am not afraid,” Donghyuck whispers. “I know what you are, and I don’t care. I don’t want normal, I want you, however that might be.”

“You make it sound so simple and make me seem so stupid,” Mark answers with a breaking voice. He feels a tug of affection for the other boy as he hears his words as he takes in the confession he´d never even dared dream of. Donghyuck smiles at him.

“That’s because it _is_ simple and you _can_ be really stupid sometimes,” he says with a little smile.

“It won’t be as easy as you think,” Mark counters. He knows he’s gonna lose this battle too, because he’s fighting it against Donghyuck - and his own feelings.

“I don’t want easy, I want us,” Hyuck says with conviction. “We can take it slow, we can walk through it together. If you’re willing to try, too.”

“I want everything with you, Hyuck,” Mark says in low, yet firm whisper. “But I don’t wanna hurt you,” he continues, gazing into Hyuck’s eyes. The other boy bites his lip to repress a smile, but the corners of his mouth still lift.

“Sometimes you’re so sweet, it’s actually exasperating,” Hyuck says. His hands move from the elder’s chest to cup his face delicately. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; I trust you, Mark, and I think you should trust yourself and me a bit more.”

“You promise that if anything, absolutely anything, bothers you or makes you feel at risk, you’ll tell me?” Mark stubbornly says. If he’s going to give in, at least he’ll try to ensure Hyuck’s safety to the best of his abilities. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the request but complies with a nod.

“I’ve never been one to remain quiet,” he says with a smirk. The heavy atmosphere changes to a playful one in a heartbeat.

“Don’t even remind me,” the vampire answers in a more playful tone.

“You can always shut me up with a kiss, Canada,” Hyuck says with a cheeky grin. He speaks as if he knows he’s won. Mark really, really wants to kiss the boy in front of him, but he also can’t let him just win (Mark’s competitive, after all).

“Maybe after we have a proper date,” he says. Hyuck’s eyes open wide as plates, surprised at the elder’s straightforwardness.

“You’re taking me out on a date?”

“Well, that’s kind of what dating consists of, Hyuck,” Mark points out with a smug grin. This is one of the few times he’s left Donghyuck speechless and no the other way around, he’s gonna enjoy it. Donghyuck stare s at him with a gaping mouth. Then it dawns on him and his lips stretch out in a beaming smile.

“Okay,” he breathes out. He looks happy. Mark is happy too. And he’s also sleepy, cause it’s still almost 4 am and yeah. So, he does what he finds the most reasonable.

Mark tackles Hyuck to the bed in a way that the younger faces the wall. Donghyuck lets put an embarrassingly high squeak at the sudden movement. Mark’s chest is pressed to Hyuck’s back. He slides his arm around the human’s waist and snuggles up to him, nestling his face in the nape of Donghyuck’s neck, trying not to get too distracted with it. He hopes that Hyuck can’t feel the crazy way in which his heart is beating. He tries to slow down his breath, taking the in the comforting scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

“Sleep,” Mark says in a low, raspy voice. “We’ll continue talking in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck answers. Mark decides, for his own sanity, to ignore the breathlessness in Hyuck’s words or how fast his blood is flowing. He’ll allow the boy the mercy because he is in the same state of agitation himself.

And for the first time in a while, Mark feels completely relaxed and happy. When he breathes in Donghyuck’s wonderful scent, he feels his chest expand wholly and fill up with a kind of happiness he dosing know he could feel. There are no secrets to be kept anymore, only promises. But he’s not alone, Hyuck and him will be going on a journey together. And that puts his heart to ease (to a certain degree).

Both boys close their eyes and fall asleep with a smile.

***

Sadly, life doesn´t stop moving in order for people to enjoy their happy moments. So, the morning next to their well awaited confession, Mark and Donghyuck go back to their usual routines. They don´t even tell their friends anything (they´d agreed that they´d wait a bit more for that). The only actual change in their relationship is their knowledge that their feelings are requited. That, and now Mark has a date to plan. He can´t wait to take Hyuck out on a date.

And he wants to make it special for both of them. He wants to show Donghyuck that he´s invested in this. He wants it – _them_ – to work.

***

Mark takes Donghyuck to a shadehouse. Shadehouses are like greenhouses but they have shade cloth over them. They are used in the same way a greenhouse is, except they are for growing shade-loving plants. Summary: no sun greenhouse.

Mark knows for a fact that Donghyuck loves flowers. But true vampires can´t really go out in park dates to watch flowers without getting third degree sunburns. And going out at night is not a choice, the whole `aesthetic´ would be ruined. So, Mark decides to take the human to a shadehouse.

The vampire is thrilled – nervous, but thrilled. He hopes Donghyuck will like his surprise. He hopes they´ll have a good time.

He dresses up with his usual dark clothes, just a little nicer. He makes sure to grab something long-sleeved and sunglasses. He grabs an umbrella too. Then, he walks up to Donghyuck´s dorm to pick him up.

Donghyuck is wearing dark ripped jeans that emphasize his long legs, and a cream-colored shirt that contrasts beautifully with his tanned skin. His light brown hair is down, but styled enough for some of his forehead to show. He´s wearing light makeup that makes his facial features stand out even more. Mark thinks he looks really, really handsome and cute. What a lethal package of a man.

“What´s up with the umbrella?” the human asks as soon as he sees Mark. Mark rubs the back of his neck. This is where the difficulties of dating a vampire start to show.

“Well…remember the thing where I can´t go out in the sun?” the vampire asks with a nervous chuckle. Donghyuck cocks his head to the side in a manner Mark considers pretty cute.

“I thought the caps were enough…? Is it that bad?” he asks. Mark studies his face, looking for signs of anger or discomfort. Yet, he finds none; Donghyuck looks genuinely curious, and not mad. Mark is relieved. Maybe this might work.

“I do get really red, so there´s that,” Mark says sheepishly. Donghyuck´s only response is a sweet hum. Then, the human boy furrows his eyebrows.

“We´re not going somewhere under the sun, right?” he asks, concern etched in his sweet voice. Mark´s heart flutters at the human´s concern. He is so lucky for falling for such a kind boy.

“Nah, don´t worry, Hyuck,” he answers with a smile. Donghyuck studies him, and when he concludes that Mark is not going to put himself in a dangerous situation for him, he returns the smile.

“Okay, let´s go!” he says as he grabs Mark´s hands, intertwining their fingers together. Mark would blush if he could; instead, he´s left grinning like a fool in love (which, he is).

Mark guides Donghyuck in the direction of the shadehouse. They talk and joke like they always do. Actually, this is not that different from what they usually do. Because maybe _– only maybe_ – they´ve always been and acted as a little bit more than just best friends. Acting as a couple doesn't feel foreign or forced or weird. It feels good, feels normal. _Feels right._

The only difference there is between now and then is that this time, there is no doubt or hesitation. They might not know how this – them – will turn out, but at least they know their feelings are corresponded. Mark doesn't feel guilty for having feelings for his best friend. He doesn’t feel pressured to hide how fast his heart races when Donghyuck looks at him; doesn´t feel bad for being caught staring at the beautiful human.

Now, when Mark looks at Donghyuck, he feels alive and free. They giggle and chatter, with their joined hands between them. There is no need for Mark to contain all those feelings in his heart, up to the point where he feels his chest will burst. Mark feels his love for Donghyuck run openly through his veins. And he feels the same love being returned to him through Donghyuck.

Mark is in love with Donghyuck. Donghyuck is in love with Mark, too. The vampire feels really, really happy.

They get to the shadehouse. On the outside, it doesn't look too different from a dome; it´s nothing impressive. But, according to the internet, the inside is a whole different thing. Mark hopes the internet is right.

He talks briefly to the keeper, whom he´d talked to on the phone to arrange the visit.

They step in. Mark takes a quick look around. There are flowers and plants everywhere, all with different colors and sizes. There is enough light for them to see, but no direct sunlight. Mark lowers his umbrella.

And he catches the most beautiful sight he´s ever seen. Donghyuck looks amazing on a daily basis. But here, surrounded by flowers, with his bronze skin shimmering in the dim light, he looks absolutely stunning. His big brown eyes are full of stars and joy. His pretty, pink lips are slightly open in contemplation of the flowers. The moles scattered across his neck and face looking so beautiful.

And Mark´s heart thunders inside his ribcage, beating crazily. This beautiful boy is the love of his life. And this beautiful boy is in a date with him.

“What you staring at, Canada?” Donghyuck asks with a smug smirk on his pretty lips. Mark startles at the sudden sound of the human´s voice.

“I, uh, I wasn´t.” Mart stutters, instantly trying to justify himself, his hand at the back of his neck. Then he realizes that he doesn't need to justify himself anymore; it´d be weird to stare at a friend, but not at a date. He gathers his courage, hides his shyness and says: “No, you know what, I _was_ staring. You´re just too good-looking to ignore.”

“Wha- you,” now is Donghyuck the one to stutter. A blush creeps up his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. He gapes like a fish, as he tries to find words. Mark prides himself in making Donghyuck go speechless.

“You are really cute when you don´t know what to say, Hyuck,” the vampire voices out, a fond smile on his lips. And Donghyuck just splutters more. Mark chuckles at the other boy´s reaction.

“Yah, Mark Lee!” Donghyuck yells at him as he gently pushes the elder´s shoulder. “Don´t laugh at me!”

“Sorry, sorry. It´s just, being on the other side of the teasing is fun,” he manages to get out between giggles. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and huffs, but the corners of his lips are lifted. “And you look really nice with a blush and I can finally tell you so.”

Donghyuck blushes harder and hits Mark again.

“What did you do to my cute and bashful Markie?” Donghyuck exclaims with a dramatic gesture. Then he adds with another fond smile: “I wasn´t expecting you to flirt with me, but I like it.” Mark covers his face with his hands, trying to hide his returning embarrassment; he doesn´t know where the confidence spurt came from – or where it went. “Oh! There you are! Hmmm, so I can still make you shy, that´s good!” Donghyuck says, prying Mark´s hands from his face and pinching his cheeks.

“Hyuck! You´re such a tease!” Mark whines at his friend. “Let´s just go and eat,” he says, trying to divert the attention from his flustered self. He takes Donghyuck´s hand and guides him further inside the shadehouse, to a part where he asked the owner to put a table for them. The food is already there, as he´d planned.

Before they sit down, Mark decides to be brave. He places a quick kiss on the tip of Donghyuck´s nose. The human boy lets out a surprised noise and a blush creeps up his cheeks. Mark smiles cheekily.

“I´m not letting you win, Markus,” Donghyuck says. Mark is confused, before Hyuck plants a loud smooch on his cheek, pretty close to his lips. And Mark automatically sputters.

“Oh my god!”

“You´re so cute when you´re shy,” Hyuck teases him with a fond smile. Mark tries to come up with a decent response, but all he manages to say is:

“I-I´m not shy!!”

“Your rubbing your neck, looking down and pressing your lips in a thin line. You only do that when you´re embarrassed,” Donghyuck points out. Mark just sighs in defeat. They both end up giggling at the situation.

They sit down and eat, surrounded by beautiful flowers. They joke and laugh and talk and enjoy each other´s company without an ounce of guilt. Surprisingly, they flirt too.

Even if they have known each other for so long, this is different. Feels different, but the same. Same people, same feelings. Yet, it´s different; they´ve changed and evolved and transformed into this beautiful, newfound thing. And Mark finds that he really likes this new part of their relationship. He likes seeing new sides of Donghyuck.

After their lunch, they choose to take some time to properly admire the flowers. They take pictures and talk some more. Mark has fun watching Donghyuck carefully plant the flowers and Donghyuck has fun watching Mark being clumsy. They keep smiling at each other like there´s nothing more important in the world. 

The date goes great. It´s everything Mark´s imagined. Donghyuck is everything Mark´s imagined – and so much more.

***

When they finally get out of the shadehouse, it´s already dark outside. Mark walks Hyuck back to his dorm, hand in hand.

Mark doesn´t think he´ll ever get used to the feeling of holding Donghyuck´s hand. Or looking at him and seeing that the human boy _likes_ him. Maybe his hurt will burst out of his chest, with how quickly, how strongly it is beating, just fighting its way out of his ribcage to place itself in Hyuck´s hands.

God, Mark Lee is so deeply in love.

They reach the door to Donghyuck´s dorm. Mark waits for the younger boy to take out his keys and go inside. However, Donghyuck just stands there, as if waiting for something. And he´s gazing at Mark beneath his dark eyelashes with those brown, deep eyes. And Mark feels like he loses his breath every time he looks at Donghyuck – and finds him looking back. He doesn't know how on they stand there, staring at each other dazedly until Hyuck breaks the silence.

“What are you waiting for, Mark Lee?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Huh?” Mark lets out a confused noise, too entranced with Donghyuck´s face to understand what he´s talking about. “You are the one who hasn’t gone inside,” he replies with a confused pout. The human boy rolls his eyes ta him.

“Such a dumbass,” Donghyuck sighs. “I´m waiting for my kiss, Canada.”

“Oh,” the vampire dumbly answers. His eyes flick to Donghyuck´s pretty pink lips. Hyuck bites his lower lip in nervousness, and then passes his tongue across his abused lip. Mark´s eyes follow the movement, but he´s stuck in place.

“You´re so slow sometimes,” Hyuck says with an exasperated, yet fond voice. “You´re lucky I like you so much.” He grabs the front of Mark´s shirt and pulls him closer, so that their chests are touching and their lips are barely centimeters apart. Mark can feel the soft puffs of air coming out of Donghyuck´s mouth on his own lips.

“You´re right, I´m really lucky,” he lets out in a breath. Donghyuck smiles beautifully at him.

“Damn, Canada, you make it so easy to like you,” he says before drawing even closer to the vampire and laying his lips on Mark´s.

Donghyuck´s lips are soft and plush against Mark´s thin ones. It is a small kiss. Innocent, and nothing movie-like. Barely a peck. Yet, it feels like a new world of possibilities has officially opened for them. It´s not like fireworks go around them, or like they are the only people in the world. It feels more like coming home after a long, difficult journey. It feels like diving into warm, welcoming arms after waking up from a nightmare. It feels like comforting cinnamon and vanilla and something just so Donghyuck, it makes Mark feel at peace.

The don´t know who is the one to pull out first. But they both end up giggling when their eyes meet. Mark rubs the back of hos neck bashfully. He can´t stop smiling that huge smile that makes crinkles appear at the corner of his eyes.

“So…” Mark starts.

“So…”

“Does this mean we´re officially boyfriends?” he asks in a rapid-fire succession, his voice an octave higher than usual. Donghyuck´s eyes widen, a pretty blush adorning his cheeks. Then, he doubles over, laughing.

“Oh my god, Markie, you´re so cute!” he says between laughs. Mark almost physically feel his embarrassment. “I´ll be happy to be your boyfriend, if you ask properly,” he adds with an evil smirk.

Mark takes a deep breath and lets his mouth run free with all the thoughts he usually has but hides.

“Oh, dear, beautiful, wonderful, sweet, snarky, funny, witty, smart, cunning, kind, stunning, amazing Donghyuck, whom I´ve liked for such a long time now,” he starts his confession, throwing the compliments so fast, he´s surprised that the younger catches them. Donghyuck´s blush deepens and his smile widens with every word coming out of the elder´s mouth. “Please be my boyfriend?” he finishes, trying to swallow all his shyness.

“Yes, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck answers, with the shiniest smile painted across his lips.

They kiss again, and then bid each other goodbye.

Mark is happy. So immensely happy, he can´t even believe it. And he´s glad that they are official now. It might be dumb for some people, but it reassures him of his position in Donghyuck´s life and heart. And he´s glad. In fact, he´s so glad that he forgets that, while they might be official for humans now, they´re not for vampires. He forgets that some vampire things might apply to his new relationship. But right now, he´s too happy to care.

***

Everything is going well. Everything is going more than well, actually, it´s going great. Mark and Donghyuck are happy. And when they told their friends the news, they were all happy for them too (and relieved that they´d finally realized how in love they were with each other). It seems like it is a dream.

This doesn't mean they haven´t had a couple of arguments. That´s normal, after all. But they always solve them, like they did before, when they were just best friends.

One of said arguments, is Mark not saying everything regarding his vampire life. It´s not that he purposely hides it, but he´s used to keeping it as under-the-radar as possible, plus he still a bit scared of Hyuck wanting out of this when he realizes what being with a vampire could entail. The fact that Mark is working on his vampire insecurities doesn´t mean he´s gotten rid of them or that they are completely under control. However, Hyuck brings up the topic to Mark one day and makes him promise that he´ll answer all his questions if he asks.

Then, one day Donghyuck asks.

“Hey, Canada,” he calls as they sit beside each other on Mark´s sofa. Mark answers with a low hum. “How come your fangs elongate when you´re turned on?” he shamelessly asks. Mark sputters.

“What?!” he lets out in an undignified screech. He didn´t think Donghyuck had noticed, oops.

The thing is, Mark´s fangs do elongate when he´s turned on. First of all, because that´s just the way his body works; vampires used to seduce humans in order to bite them, so it became one of the basic mechanisms of the vampire body. Second, Mark´s body (and mind) crave to have a taste of Donghyuck´s blood and mark him up. Now, wanting to drink some of his boyfriend´s blood is normal, it comes with feelings (reason why it was one of the motives for Mark to want to stay away from Hyuck and his delicious smelling blood). Then, wanting to mark the human up comes with vampiric instincts; vampires are possessive of their territories and their mates. Basically, Mark´s body and subconscious already recognize Donghyuck as a mate, or a potential mate. All in all, Mark feels the urge to bite Hyuck because it´d make him feel closer to him and protect him from other vampires.

However, Mark won´t say all of that to Donghyuck. He thinks it would be like pressuring the boy into following vampires´ rules – too fast, at that. And he really, really doesn't want Hyuck to think that being with a vampire, being with Mark is a burden. That, added to the fact that Mark doesn't yet trust himself enough to bite Donghyuck and not take too much. He doesn't want to hurt him.

But Donghyuck is one curious and smart boy.

“Come on, Markie, admit it. Your fangs grow bigger when we make out,” he says with a knowing, smug smirk. Mark is completely scandalized.

“You have no proof!” he weakly defends himself. And, since one never knows what Donghyuck is up to, he doesn't register when the human boy got closer to him.

“I´ll prove it to you, then,” is the last thing Hyuck says before plunging down on Mark´s lap and diving in for an open-mouthed kiss. And the vampire gets distracted enough with Donghyuck´s tongue on his to realize the boy´s plans.

Donghyuck kisses Mark just the way he likes it; biting softly on his lips, and then licking over them, sucking on his tongue and just being Donghyuck. And there´s something so Donghyuck about the way he kisses, his scent lingering in Mark´s mouth and clouding his brain. Donghyuck plays with the hairs on Mark´s neck, pulling on them from time to time. In the meanwhile, his other hand roams the elder´s chest and defined torso. That hand gets impatient soon and getting under Mark´s shirt to feel skin against skin.

Mark loves feeling Hyuck´s warm hands on him. But when Mark´s breath really hitches, is when Donghyuck starts playing with the hem of his pants, drawing circles on his hips, his fingertips sinking a bit past the waistline. Mark explores Hyuck´s mouth with his tongue. And everything is alright, until Donghyuck decides to sweep his tongue on Mark´s teeth. That´s when Mark feels his blood turn into lava and his canines elongate. And he sees Hyuck smirk. That´s when he realizes what Donghyuck´s evil plan was; to turn him on to see his fangs. This boy.

So, Mark clamps his lips closed in an attempt to prevent Hyuck´s tongue from entering his mouth. But Donghyuck has never been one to let up easily. He grinds his hips down on Mark, causing the vampire to moan and part his mouth. What Mark doesn´t expect is Donghyuck shoving his fingers inside his mouth.

“Aha!” Hyuck exclaims. Mark shoves his head back, releasing himself from the younger boy. “They got sharper! I knew it!”

“Okaaaaay,” Mark says, trying to get past his embarrassment. “Just, don´t mention it, they´ll be back to normal before you know it,” he mutters, not looking at the human.

“Hey, baby,” Donghyuck calls him as he takes Mark´s face between his hands. Mark feels his heart flutter at the nickname (which Hyuck has been taking advantage of since a couple of dates ago). “It´s okay, I´ve just noticed that every time we make out or something, you pull out when your fangs appear. I´m just curious about why you do that.”

Mark gulps. He´d hoped it wouldn´t be that obvious. But it´s Donghyuck we´re talking about; the boy is just too smart and has known the vampire for too long not to notice. However, when he finally meets the human´s gaze, there´s no fear, no judgement, only curiosity.

“They do come out when I’m feeling...intense emotions,” he manages to get out. Hyuck smiles a little at that.

“Is that a bad thing?” The human asks, gently touching his face with his hands. Mark shakes his head. “Then why do pull out?”

“I...” Mark starts, thinking carefully of his next words. Donghyuck waits patiently for him to open up and say something. Mark settles on the simpler answer. “I was hoping I would be able to retract the vampire part for a while longer,” he confesses.

“Why?” Donghyuck asks, a confused frown marring his pretty face. Mark takes a deep breath and decides that maybe he should be sincere. After all, Donghyuck hasn’t left, despite everything. And he would probably find out one way or another, anyways.

“At some point you will realize that being with a vampire is different from being with a human, and it might not be as easy as you think it is,” he says. Then he adds, a bit more quietly: “and I don’t want you to leave when you see that.”

“Mark,” Donghyuck calls, bringing his attention back to himself. Mark knows he´s serious because he uses his actual name. “I know it´s gonna be different. And I know I might need to get used to some things. But that´s not a bad thing, you´re worth it. I like you as you are, fangs and all.”

Mark smiles a little, lips still closed. Donghyuck lays a peck on Mark´s lips, yet remains there – as if asking for permission. The vampire sighs, still a bit scared but also a bit hopeful.

“Promise?” he asks in a small voice.

“Promise,” the human answers, nothing but honesty in his words. So, Mark opens his mouth. Donghyuck caresses his lower lip with his thumb, and then lets it slide inside his mouth and touch Mark´s fang.

“Careful, don´t want you to get cut,” Mark manages to say. Hyuck nods and keeps analyzing his boyfriend´s fangs. Then, he smiles.

“I think they are cute, like the rest of you,” Donghyuck says with a wink, lighting the mood. Mark whines, embarrassed, but definitely feeling better.

“Hyuck!” he squeals. Then, like the big boy he is, he hides his face in Donghyuck´s chest. He feels the boy chuckle. Hyuck cards his fingers though Mark´s dark hair.

“You are my cute Canada boy no matter what, alright?” the younger says. Mark´s heart soars at the words. He feels happy, safe, reassured with Donghyuck´s words. And maybe not everything will be easy, but it will be fine as long as they have each other. Because it´s Mark and Donghyuck we´re talking about here.

“Okay,” he agrees, looking up to the boy on top of him.

“Good,” Hyuck says. A smirk forms in his lips and Mark thinks he knows where this is going. “Can we keep making out please?”

“Oh my god, Hyuck,” Mark whines again.

“Come _on_ , Markie,” Donghyuck pouts. And Mark has never been one to say no to Donghyuck.

“Fine, but be careful with the fangs, I don´t wanna hurt you,” he says. He tries to sound resigned, but it clearly doesn't work (his excitement given away). “And don´t think I´ve forgiven you for jumping me to prove a point.”

“Pfff, like you didn´t enjoy it,” the human snickers.

“Shut up!” Mark says, embarrassed.

“Make me.”

“Gladly.”

***

Mark kind of regrets bringing Donghyuck to the coven meeting. He wishes that Jeno hadn´t let out the comment of them having a coven dinner while Donghyuck was there. Because Donghyuck had whined and pouted until Mark told him he could go with him.

It´s not that he doesn´t want the younger boy here, but bringing him has had…consequences. For one, he´s glad that Hyuck gets along with the coven members, cause they are his family. Johnny and Jaehyun, who are like older brothers to Mark, are absolutely whipped for Hyuck and are already behaving like annoying, overprotective brothers. Plus, Taeyong already said he was adopting the human because he was cute. On the other side, the other vampires won´t stop teasing Mark about how much he likes (loves) Hyuck. Then, Donghyuck met Ten, which is the equivalent to two devilish bitches meeting and planning the end of the world. And Mark´s pretty sure that Ten will take no time to introduce Donghyuck to Guangheng, which will be the start of chaos. So, yeah. Oh, and there´s the other thing, where his coven members are totally indiscreet and start telling Hyuck embarrassing stories of his childhood as a vampire, and the pathetically long time he´d been pinning. Most of which, Mark hasn´t really mentioned to Donghyuck.

Overall, Mark is glad that Donghyuck is getting along with his coven members. But he´s also a bit worried that their jokes might make Hyuck feel uncomfortable. Like right now.

“Yo, you actually smell delicious. Mind if I take a bite?” Yangyang asks the human, wiggling his eyebrows. Donghyuck laughs off the question, but Mark doesn´t find it funny at all. He knows his coven members mean no harm when they tease him and Hyuck, but he can´t stop the glare.

“Yangles, you better stop flirting with little Mark´s human,” Johnny says. “Otherwise, he´ll throw a tantrum.” They all chuckle at Johnny´s remark and the younger vampire just glares harder at them. Donghyuck seems to understand his struggle and places a comforting hand on Mark´s thigh.

“I don´t see any bitemarks, though? So, technically, he´s not Mark´s human yet,” Yangyang points out. Mark seethes at the comment. In his rage, his instincts take control of his body for a second and Mark growls at boy, showing his fangs. A squeeze on his thigh brings him back to reality.

“Leave the boy alone, maybe they have their reasons for not being official yet,” Taeyong intervenes.

“We´re already boyfriends, though…?” Hyuck says, a confused frown marring his pretty face. The boy´s hand that´s lying on Mark´s thigh tightens.

“I mean, when are you guys going to make it vampire-official?”

It is at this moment that Mark starts to panic. Well, fuck. His coven members definitely don´t know what not getting into someone else´s business is. And Mark definitely wanted more time before bringing this up to Donghyuck.

“Um, Mark hasn´t mentioned anything like that…” Hyuck says, the frown on his face deepening slightly. Mark feels his panic level rise.

Shit. He never thought about how Hyuck would feel if we were to find out through other people. Damn, the last thing Mark wants is for Hyuck to think that he´s not one hundred percent into this. He just wanted more time, more time to prove Hyuck that he´s worthy of him, even if he´s a vampire. He wants Hyuck to be absolutely sure of this – of _them_.

He just doesn´t want Donghyuck to feel pressured to say yes. He doesn´t want Hyuck to say yes and then regret it. Because Mark is an old-fashioned vampire and biting someone is not a simple commitment; it is a promise. A promise that says these people will mate, sometime in the future. A promise that says they will make the human´s transition someday to be together for the rest of their life. It is not an irreversible promise, but Mark knows that if they were to make it and break it, he´d be destroyed. He doesn't want Donghyuck to leave, but he doesn't want to tie him to himself. Mark just wants Donghyuck to be happy, and hopefully, be happy with him.

He just doesn't want to mess up.

“Don´t worry about it, Mark is the vampire version of a prude, he´s probably just too shy to bring it up,” Johnny says with a chuckle. Donghyuck´s smile returns at his comment. Mark is a little relieved at the joke, but he´s also kind of embarrassed.

“I´m not a prude,” he whines.

“You are,” everyone else answers in unison. He lets out an offended gasp.

“It´s not my fault you´re all hoes,” he lets out, in an annoyed yet fond tone. Everyone cackles at his remark.

“Nothing to worry about, baby bro, we´ll save you the embarrassment and explain it all to your human so that you can get right into it when you get home,” Yuta says, sending a wink the younger´s way. Mark lets out a nervous laugh at the comment.

Some of the vampires lead Hyuck to the kitchen, and Mark is unable to stop them. He groans in distress. Taeyong only laughs at him.

Well, Donghyuck and Mark will surely have lots to talk about when they get home.

This is all Jeno´s fault. Shit.

***

After dinner with the coven, Mark walks Donghyuck to his dorm. They walk hand in hand. Silently. The air is, as expected, tense. Donghyuck has this unreadable expression on his face, that makes Mark fear for his life. Nervousness sizzles out of the vampire in waves.

He knows they have a pending conversation waiting for the moment they get somewhere private. The problem is he doesn´t know what to expect. They left almost immediately after Donghyuck finished talking to the vampires. And he hasn´t said anything since. Mark doesn´t know if Donghyuck is angry at him for not telling him, disappointed in him for not asking, regretful of having feelings for him, relieved because he hasn´t done it yet. Mark doesn´t know if he should expect yelling, crying or laughing. He doesn´t know if he´ll get a lifelong promise or a breakup.

And he´s fucking scared.

“Stay the night?” Donghyuck asks when they reach his door. Mark reads the underlying words in his question: _can we talk about it?_ And despite all his fears, Mark nods, because he´s never been one to deny the younger.

They enter, but the human doesn´t let go of Mark´s hand, as if he´s scared to let go. He guides the vampire towards his bed. They sit down besides each other. Silent.

Donghyuck is the first one to cut the tension with his voice. He´s always been the bravest one of the two.

“Are you serious about me? About us?” he asks, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

“Of course I am,” the older determinedly answers. He gives Hyuck´s hand a small squeeze on instinct. Donghyuck turns to him.

“Then why didn´t you ever bring it up?” he asks. Mark sees, for the first time in a while, unshed tears in Donghyuck´s eyes. It is unusual for Hyuck to show his vulnerability, but he´s showing Mark. Mark is the reason of those tears, and that makes his heart ache. He hurt Donghyuck while trying to protect him.

“It is a big compromise, Hyuck. I didn´t want to pressure you into something and then having you regretting it,” he sincerely says. The younger boy gapes at him.

“Even before knowing this, my plan was to stay with you for a long time,” Hyuck answers. “And I want you to do it – if you really are in this for the long run, I want you to bite me.”

“I want to do it, believe me. But you should think this through, I…I´m so scared of you taking it back,” he confesses. He begs: “Please consider everything it would entail, and don´t make a rushed a decision.”

“Rushed?” Donghyuck scoffs. “I didn´t think I would have to spell this out for you, but your dense vampire brain just won´t get it,” he says with a disbelieving smile. “I _love_ you, Mark. I´ve loved you for years, now. You could ask me to marry your dumb Canadian ass right now and I´d say yes.”

Mark´s eyes widen as plates, and his jaw drops to the ground. Well, he wasn´t expecting this. But it is definitely welcome. He is not able to hold down the smile blooming in his face. His heart is beating hard against his ribcage, pushing him to speak.

“I love you, too,” he lets out in a choked breath. He can´t hold the emotion in any longer, so, he wraps his arms around the younger boy and presses his face against his neck, taking in his so comforting scent. Donghyuck freezes for a second before wrapping his arms around the other boy tightly. The human releases the sob he was holding in his throat. Mark cards his fingers through the boy´s brown hair in a comforting manner.

Mark doesn´t know how to describe what he´s feeling. It feels like when you´ve been walking under the rain with no goal – confused, scared, distressed – to suddenly notice that there´s someone holding your hand in their warm, gentle fingers, guiding you home. He feels safe, cared for, loved. He feels his anxiety at the situation disappear, and be replaced with relief.

And maybe love _is_ the right solution to any problem. Because Mark feels like anything that had been holding him back, even after Donghyuck confessed to liking him back, is now gone. And if they were happy before, they can be happier now.

When they both calm down again, Donghyuck speaks.

“So we´re both in this, right?”

“Pretty deep in and with no intention of going anywhere else,” Mark confirms with a smile. Hyuck smiles back beautifully.

“Will you… bite me?” Hyuck asks, biting down on his lower lip and looking up to Mark through his long eyelashes. Mark notices there´s a pink hue to the younger´s cheeks.

“Uh,” Mark unintelligently rasps out. He brings a hand to the bac of his neck, sheepish. “I-I would like that, i-if, you want it too,” he stutters.

“Yeah, I want it,” Donghyuck breathes out. A giant smile is plastered across his face. Mark loves the sight. Mark loves Donghyuck. And now he can say it out loud.

“Then we´ll do it,” he answers, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“Okay,” he says with a smile. He gives Mark a quick peck on the lips. “We can work the details out later.”

“Okay.”

***

That one time, they ended up making out intensely and then going to sleep instead of working on the details of the biting thing. But well, can you blame them?

They did talk more the morning afterward, though. They actually decided to take a whole weekend, in case anything went in an unexpected direction. _And_ , they made sure to take a couple of safety measures (Hyuck trusts Mark but Mark insisted).

They are finally ready.

They are in the younger´s room, in attempt to prevent any kind of interruption from their friends, who apparently don´t understand the concept of knocking. Regardless of that, they will text Johnny before the biting and afterwards – so that he´ll notice if something went wrong and checkup on them. And then again, Mark has taken extra precautions. For example, they are sitting on the younger´s sofa, not bed, for the human to have easier escape rooms in case Mark loses control. Then, Donghyuck is sitting on the sofa, but the vampire is kneeling on the ground besides his closed legs, so that Hyuck will be able to dislodge himself easily from the biting. Mark will be biting Hyuck´s wrist, not his neck. And as an ultimate measure, Donghyuck has a silver chain leash tied around Mark´s neck, just… if anything goes wrong.

Donghyuck said Mark is being paranoid, but he just wants to take care of Donghyuck.

The thing is, Mark has never, in his life, fed on someone. They say animals and blood bags can´t compare to the feeling of feeding directly from a human – and feeding from a human the vampire has an emotional relationship is even better. But, precisely because of that, that first feeding might make the vampire too eager, too uncontrolled. Mark is extremely scared of losing control and hurting Hyuck. Besides, he doesn´t want to scare the boy away.

Apart from the fear and the nervousness, Mark is feeling very excited. He´s been in love with Donghyuck since so much time ago – and he´s dreamed about biting for a while now, too. He always tried to repress those thoughts and shoved Hyuck away, but the desire never really faded. And now, things are different; they are dating and they are in love and Hyuck wants him to bite him. And Mark is so happy about it, his body buzzing with energy and just so much love and admiration for the human in front of him.

Mark is _so_ whipped. He´s lucky he fell in love with the most amazing, comprehensive boyfriend in the world, who is not freaked out by this.

The vampire takes in a deep, calming breath, filling his lungs with Donghyuck´s comforting yet enticing scent.

“Everything will be alright, baby,” Hyuck says in a quiet but firm voice. He places his hands on Mark´s cheeks, forcing the older boy to look at him. “I trust you. And I want this – want us.”

“I want us too, for a long, long time,” Mark replies, gazing lovingly into the younger´s eyes. “Promise you´ll hit me and run if anything goes wrong?”

“For your peace of mind, I promise,” he huffs. “But I´m completely sure you´re being a dramatic little shit, Markus,” he teases. Mark chuckles.

Mark nods. Hyuck lets go of his face and offers him his left wrist. Mark takes it between his own hands, gently caressing the soft skin on the underside with his thumbs. He noses at the most prominent vein, letting the rich scent of Donghyuck´s blood seduce him. He feels his heartbeat getting stronger, his breath getting faster, his fangs getting sharper. He wants to taste Donghyuck so badly.

So he does. He pokes his tongue out and licks at the human´s wrist slowly. He can hear Hyuck´s breath hitch, his heart going faster, sending blood rushing in his veins. The sound is almost deafening for Mark.

“Never thought of you as the teasing kind, Canada,” Donghyuck says, sounding really turned on. “You gonna bite me or do I have to do everything myself?” he taunts the older, pulling on the leash a little. Mark chuckles against the boy´s skin, and looks up to him with a smirk.

When it seems like Donghyuck is about to speak again, Mark sinks his fangs into his wrist. He feels the blood, Hyuck´s warm, sweet blood flowing in his mouth and it is the most delicious thing Mark´s drunk in his whole life. It is sweet but not sickeningly sweet. And it _so Donghyuck_ , Mark has no choice but to love it. To love the energized, dazed feeling in his body. He likes this so much. And by the little sounds escaping Donghyuck´s mouth, he probably likes this too. And that just makes it so much better.

Mark pulls his fangs away from Donghyuck´s wrist. He licks the wound to make sure it closes down properly. He feels like he´s tipsy, like there´s liquid happiness running through his body. Even if he could drink more, he is satisfied, and he wants Hyuck to be conscious, so it is enough. Once again, he looks up to the human boy. He finds him smiling at him fondly.

“You done, baby?” he asks softly. He brings his right hand up and cards his fingers through Mark´s dark hair. The older nuzzles into the touch, almost purring.

“Yeah,” Mark murmurs back sleepily. He can´t stop rubbing his head against Hyuck´s thigh – and he´s pretty sure he looks like a cat but he can´t really stop it. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for,” the younger boy sing-songs. “Now come up here and cuddle me properly, Canada, don´t be an asshole,” he demands. Mark follows his orders without a single complaint. Donghyuck takes off the leash and dives into the elder´s arms. Mark puts an arm around Hyuck, letting him borrow into his side. Donghyuck places his head on the juncture between Mark´s neck and shoulder. Mark hugs the boy tight.

“You are an angel and you taste like heaven and I love you so much,” Mark manages to slur out. He feels Hyuck smile against his neck.

“Blood makes you honest and clingy, huh?” he says, sounding amused.

“Don´t make fun of meeeee,” Mark whines. Hyuck only laughs at him.

“I like cuddly you, too, don´t worry,” he says. Then, he looks down to his left wrist. The wound is already healed, but there are two little punctures surrounded by a bruise. Mark takes his wrist in his hands, carefully.

“I´m sorry,” he quietly says. He takes Hyuck´s hand and interlaces their fingers. “Did it hurt?” he asks, worriedly looking at the human. Hyuck smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Nah, besides, I like having your marks on me,” he says offhandedly. And Mark feels heat rushing to his face and up to the tips of his ears. Donghyuck looks at him then, and his eyes widen. “Oh my god, Markles! You´re blushing!” he says with a small laugh full of surprise.

“Ugh,” the vampire groans. He tries to hide his face in Hyuck´s hair, but the younger boy doesn´t let him.

“Woah, this is the first time I´ve seen you blush,” he says, with adoration and love in his tone.

“Must be because of the blood,” Mark replies honestly. Seems like all his filters disappeared because of the blood, too. “I couldn´t really blush before.”

“Blushes look nice on you, Canada,” Hyuck coos. And Mark gets even redder. “Maybe you should drink from me more often,” he adds with a smirk.

“Hmmm, maybe not so often. I don´t wanna hurt you,” he slurs, puppy eyes and pout on full display.

“Pfff, don´t be such a hardass, I´m fine,” the human huffs, fondness clear in his tone. He pinches Mark´s cheek. “And I liked it, you have no idea of how much I´ve wanted you to bite me, even more when I found out its meaning.”

“Oh,” Mark gulps. By how much he feels his face heat up, he guesses he´s blushing again.

“You know, I found it really fucking sexy when you told me you were a vampire; pushed me against the wall and threatened to bite me,” he says with a cheeky smile.

“Oh my god, Hyuck, you´re crazy,” Mark breathes out between giggles. His heart is beating loudly in his chest. Hyuck likes it, and that is such a relief and such a turn-on. He really fell in love with the most perfect boy to ever exist.

“Crazy for you, Canada,” he says with a wink. Mark lets out a high squeal at the action. Hyuck laughs at him. When he finally stops teasing Mark, he turns a bit more serious and confesses: “I´ve wanted you to bite me since then.”

“Is that why you asked me to bite you before? When you were still seeing Gahyun?” Mark asks, confused. He´s not sure how to feel about it. But Donghyuck speaks before he can start overthinking.

“Hmm, not exactly,” he says, thoughtfully. “Like, I´ve always thought the biting thing was sexy, but the real reason why I wanted it was because it was you doing it.” There´s a smile on his face as he says this. “And back then I just wanted you to stop ignoring me and since you told me before my blood was like pizza, I thought biting might´ve called to your attention enough for you to come back to me.”

“You have such a weird way of thinking.”

“I also have a biting kink, probably.”

“Hyuck!!” Mark screeches, embarrassed. He hides his face in the younger´s boy hair.

“Maybe it´s just a you kink,” he continues, laughter evident in his tone. “You´re just so sexy, Mark Lee, oh my!”

“You´re so annoying,” he groans, hugging the boy tighter. Donghyuck giggles.

“But you love me,” the human sing-songs.

“I do,” he admits, a huge smile on his face. “And I wanna cuddle you for the rest of the night, but you gotta eat something first,” he says. The blood high is going away, his head clearing a little. And now he has to be a responsible boyfriend and make sure Hyuck is completely alright.

“I´m not hungry,” Donghyuck says. Mark knows he´s lying, he probably just doesn´t want to move.

“That´s bullshit, you´re always hungry,” he replies.

“You know me so well, Markie” Hyuck giggles, digging deeper into the elder´s embrace.

“Now get up so I can get you food,” Mark says as he pokes Hyuck´s flat stomach.

“Why don´t you just bring it me?”

“Cause I don´t wanna let go of you,” Mark answers instantly. And maybe he´s blood sober now, but his brain-to-mouth filter is still not working.

“You´re so cute,” Hyuck says, playing with the vampire´s ears. “Okay.”

Mark lays a quick kiss on Donghyuck´s lips and gets up. Donghyuck follows along behind him. They make their way into the kitchen, giggling and happy.

And this act of trust and love will only be the beginning of a new life together.

***

Donghyuck will really be the death of Mark. The boy is just so perfect and cute and hot the same damn time. He has Mark´s thoughts all over the place, just trying to keep up with him. Mark couldn´t ask for a happier death.

Right now, Mark is currently being attacked by the beauty of Lee Donghyuck.

For once, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun decided to hang out somewhere other than at Mark´s and Jeno´s dorm. And they will apparently stay the night at Renjun´s, so Mark has a free dorm right now. As a result, Donghyuck decided that it´d be a good idea to hang out at the elder´s room after his dance class. Mark had thought it´d be a good idea too – until Donghyuck showed up wearing a way too big t-shirt with an open collar, and dark shorts. And he looked so hot. And now he´s taking a shower.

Currently, Mark is trying to calm himself down. He´s sitting on his bed, waiting for Donghyuck to come out of the shower. He´s just trying to cancel out the sound of the shower and the image of Donghyuck naked and wet. And he´s miserably failing. Who allowed this beautiful boy to go into Mark´s dorm looking all sexy and then go into the shower just like he didn´t do anything to Mark?

But Donghyuck is nothing if not a guy full of surprises. So, when he comes out of the shower, he doesn't just come out wearing the sweatpants and shirt Mark gave him. He had to come out wearing _only_ a hoodie, one he´d probably taken somehow without the vampire noticing. He´s only wearing that blood-red hoodie that´s way too big for his frame and lets his tanned thighs on sight. With his wet messy hair, his shinning skin and his big starry eyes, Donghyuck looks as the most beautiful person that has ever stepped on this Earth.

And Mark definitely needs to calm down, but his dick is not really listening to him.

Mark takes in a deep breath as Donghyuck approaches him, gazing at him like a hunter looks at his prey. Captivating, dangerous and so, so desirable.

“I think you forgot half of the outfit,” Mark says with a raspy voice.

“It´s too hot for that, Canada,” the human boy replies with pout, barely hiding the smirk in his eyes. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. You said you were going on a run with Chenle tomorrow, so let´s just go to sleep,” he tries to deflect Donghyuck´s obvious attack to his sanity.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck hums, standing between the vampire´s legs. “I´m too hot to get to sleep, but maybe you can help me get sleepy,” he says in a playful tone. Mark gulps, too focused on Hyuck´s thighs to form coherent thoughts.

“I…uh,” is the only thing he manages to get out.

“C´mon, baby, I know you want to touch me,” Hyuck says. And Mark falls for Donghyuck, like he always does. He places his hands on the boy´s bronze thighs, feeling the soft skin under his palm. Hyuck lets out a content sigh.

Donghyuck leans down and kisses him. He kisses Mark with his mouth open, his lips inviting. He swirls his tongue around Mark´s and plays with the tips of his fangs. He pulls a little on Mark´s hair every once in a while. All in all, Donghyuck kisses Mark like he wants him to go crazy. And Mark falls into everyone of Hyuck´s traps.

Without him realizing, Mark´s hands go up, sliding beneath the hoodie and groping the younger´s perky ass. Donghyuck groans a little when he gives it a squeeze. But Mark freezes as he hears the sound; they are not supposed to be doing this tonight. Donghyuck can´t be sore tomorrow. If they do this and he goes on a run with Chenle tomorrow, he might tear something and get hurt.

“Hyuck, we gotta stop, you´ve got stuff to do tomorrow,” he says, trying to detangle himself from the human.

“You´re such a responsible boyfriend, it makes me want for you to fuck me even more,” Hyuck whines. Mark chokes on his own saliva at the comment he definitely wasn´t expecting that. “ _But_ we don´t have to go all the way, we can just play a little.”

“Donghyuck,” Mark says, attempting to sound stern. His hard dick makes it difficult for him to achieve that goal, though.

“Canada,” the boy answers back in the same tone. Mark stays quiet; Donghyuck´s well-being is more important than his desire to fuck him senseless into the bed. But Donghyuck knows all of Mark´s weak spots. “Let me mark you up a bit and that´s it,” he says, batting his eyelashes at the elder. “I am clearly yours, but I wanna leave my marks over you too.”

And just like that, Mark gives in. Because he´s always been weak for Hyuck and even weaker for a possessive Hyuck. Don´t get him wrong, it´s not that they´re toxic or anything; it´s just a bit of possessiveness with previously discussed boundaries. Mark likes to know that Donghyuck wants him as much as he wants Donghyuck.

“A-Alright.” The human squeals in delight. Mark thinks it´s cute.

“Now take this thing off,” the younger boy demands, playing with the hem of Mark´s shirt. Mark complies. As soon as he takes the shirt over his head, Donghyuck´s hand go over his shoulders, his bare chest and stomach. The, he sits himself on Mark´s lap, straddling his hips. Mark draws circles on the younger´s hips, under the hoodie. He dives in to kiss his jaw and neck. “Mark, bite me,” Hyuck groans.

“Not tonight, Hyuck,” he replies. Can´t the boy give Mark a break and understand he has things to do in the morning? Damn.

Donghyuck scoffs. Then he pushes Mark down on the bed with the hand on the middle of his chest. He climbs on top of the vampire, changing a little their position by straddling one of Mark´s thighs between his. Mark´s breath hitches. Donghyuck tries to glare at Mark, but it is more of a fondly annoyed look, if anything. He caresses Mark´s cheeks with the tips of his fingers. Mark responds by gently touching the boy´s neck. They look into each other´s eyes, and burst into a fit of giggles.

When they calm down, Donghyuck has a soft smile on his lips as he whispers:

“I like it when you take care of me, even when I tease you.”

“Yeah?” Mark whispers back.

“Yeah, it´s such a you thing to do,” Hyuck says in a quiet voice and a fond smile. Then, his eyes turn wicked again. “But now is time for the real fun,” he says before diving into Mark´s neck. He starts biting and sucking and licking all over the elder´s neck. He leaves a hickey under Mark´s ear, on the column of his throat, on the side of his neck, on his collarbones, on the middle of his chest.

And Mark? Mark can´t do anything but let out little moans and whines. He can´t do anything but try to control his loud breathing and quick beating heart. He can only lie there, with one hand touching Donghyuck´s body up and down, while the other cards through the boy´s brown locks, holding him close to him.

But then again, it´s never enough for the younger boy, so he keeps teasing the vampire. The arousal in Mark´s body is evident, yet the human keeps toying with him. In an act of rebellion, Mark slides one of his hands under Hyuck´s hoodie and starts playing with his nipple. Donghyuck immediately moans, incredibly sensitive there.

“Eager, are we?” the human boy asks as his hand dips between the elder´s legs, palming at his erection over his sweatpants. Mark groans at the contact. Donghyuck smirks, thinking he´s won. And Mark might be weak for Donghyuck, but he´s also a competitive little shit. So, the vampire moves his leg in a way that it rubs against Donghyuck just in the right way. A high-pitched sound comes from Donghyuck´s throat, even if he tries to keep it contained by biting his lips.

“Who´s eager now, Hyuckie?” he smugly says as he raises up to his elbows, so that he can kiss Hyuck more comfortably. And Hyuck kisses him fiercely as he keeps grinding against the elder´s thigh. Then, he decides to stop playing with Mar (fucking finally) and digs his hand inside his underwear, taking his boyfriend´s hardened length in his thin fingers. Mark thrusts up into his hand before he decides to return the favor.

They jerk each other off slowly. Not at a maddening pace, but enough for the fun to last. The only sounds in the room are their moans, their intermingled breaths and their heartbeats, beating together I synch.

Mark is the first one to come, and Hyuck does too, soon after.

Donghyuck looks up int Mark´s eyes, smiling. The vampire returns the smile. Hyuck shakes his head and gives Mark a quick peck on the lips, before giggling. Mark can´t help but to giggle along as he admires the beautiful human in front of him.

“Is my neck a mess?” Mark asks then. Hyuck looks at his neck, biting on his lower lip.

“No?” he tries to lie, but the vampire can see the mirth in his eyes. “A little bit? Okay, a lot,” he admits. Mark scoffs at him. “I´m sorry?”

“You´re not,” Mark replies with an amused smile.

“Nope, totally worth it,” he says with a huge smile lighting up his face. “ _And_ you can´t say anything, Canada, you leave even bigger messes on my neck when you feed.”

“T-That! I-I can´t help it!” Mark splutters. He rubs the back of his neck and Donghyuck chuckles at him.

“So you say,” Donghyuck replies, playful toe in his voice. “But you get all blushy and I like it.”

“I like that you like it,” Mark admits before he can think better of it. The human boy giggles.

“As long as we´re in equal grounds, you can bite me as much as you want, mister vampire,” he says. Mark rolls his eyes.

“We´ll see about that after your run with Chenle tomorrow,” Mark answers. Donghyuck licks his lips invitingly, but Mark resists.

They get up to grab tissues, clean up themselves a bit and change their clothes. This time around, Hyuck decides to stop torturing Mark and wear bottoms too (although he´s wearing shorts, which distract the vampire anyway). Afterwards, they huddle in the bed. Donghyuck has his back pressed against the elder´s chest. Mark nuzzles his nose against the younger´s nape, taking in his wonderful vanilla and cinnamon scent.

“Hey, Canada?” Donghyuck whispers.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Hyuck,” he replies, hugging the boy even tighter. They remain in silence for a good three minutes before Donghyuck speaks again.

“Now stop smelling me like a puppy, it tickles,” Hyuck chides. Mark chuckles.

“You´re so mean,” Mark whines.

“You like it.”

“I like you.”

“You have a good taste in boys,” Hyuck teases, looking adoringly into his eyes.

“Shut up! Go to sleep,” Mark replies with a smile of his own.

***

Now, if you asked Donghyuck how he fell in love with Mark, he'd say it was an accident. If you asked Mark how he fell in love with Donghyuck, he'd say it was a coincidence. If you asked Jaemin - or any of their friends, for that matter - he'd say it was the universe's way of bringing destined souls together. Because from how fast they clicked, there is no way Mark and Donghyuck are anything but soulmates.

They still love each other in small ways. But now, they can love each other in big ways too. No more hiding behind small gestures. Just making each other happy.

And maybe they´re not perfect. But they are them. And they are together. They chose each other and will keep doing it. They love each other, and that´s what matters.

They have changed, yes. They are (thankfully) not only friends anymore. Yet, some things remain the same. Some things remain constant; Mark and Donghyuck, Donghyuck and Mark, in love with each other, since always and for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And I´m done with my word vomit. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> This is me @tooweird2live1 in case you wanna talk about Markhyuck, Nct or kpop in general, I´m all in for new friends.


End file.
